The Seventh
by Legend's Fighter
Summary: Seven is one of the last EVOs on Earth and is wanted by Providence but she has outwitted them for five years , she has an incredible past and lives in the heart of a Hawaiian jungle. But thats not what Six wants for his metaphorical little sister. Takes place after End Game part 1&2.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, I hope you guys really like this story. I got some ideas from TRON Legacy, so yeah. I might write more Fanfictions with this character in the future, so please review and tell me if you like it! B. T. W. This is my first story so be borderline nice, also my stories are really super long so don't get mad! Disclaimer: I don not own any Gen Rex characters, only my OC Seven.**

**Chapter 1**

"Are you ready for plan 'Hijack White's Milk with Devil's Batch: Danger Level Eleven out of Ten Hot Sauce?" Rex said mischievously.

"I'm pretty sure we agreed on plan 'Hot Sauce in Milk?' " sneered Bobo.

Rex rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

The two trouble makers sprinted down the Providence corridor and skidded to a halt in front of the meeting/debriefing/gathering room. " Are you sure there's not going to be anyone in there, even though it's 10:52 at night? questioned Rex.

"Of course there's no one in there, I'm sure of it, besides when have my pranks not worked?" said the chimp. Rex opened his mouth to fire back but Bobo cut him off, "Don't answer that!"

Rex smirked then placed his hands on the door and electric blue lines shot out from his arms coating the door, commanding it to open. The door silently opened and Rex and Bobo stepped in. A disturbing sight presented itself as several Providence agents including; Captain Callan, Doctor Holiday, and Agent Six all sat at the table shaped like the Earth. White Knight stood at the front. They were talking about the 'urgency of this mission and whatever'.

"This is not good." whispered the monkey as they hid in the shadows of a wall.

" Brilliant plan, Bobo, just brilliant. What was plan B again?" Rex whispered back crouching down.

"There was no plan B, we're so screwed!" Bobo mummered back frantically.

"WHAT! NO PLAN B!" yelled Rex angrily standing up and hitting his head against a pipe. BAAAANG! "OOOWW!" cried Rex.

All heads swiveled back to meet the sight of a fleeing chimpanzee and a yelping adolescent.

"Rex, Bobo, this is a closed meeting, what do you think you are doing?" said the White Knight.

"Every guy for himself!" yelled Bobo, bolting for the door.

"Traitor!" yelled Rex, then redirected his attention to the White Knight. "We…um… I was just… talking, yes, talking to the pipe about…" Rex racked his brain for anything, "BEES! And why they are….uh….black and yellow…?"

Everyone at the table stared at him. Rex's eyes glanced from one face to another. They all look really ticked off except for Six's stoic expression. Six raised his eyebrow and stared back at Rex. White Knight broke the awkward silence. "Never mind, I don't care if you don't tell me the truth just leave." he said impatiently.

Rex reluctantly walked back towards the door and a thought popped into his mind. "Wait a second, if this is secret meeting involving important matters, why wasn't I asked to join?"

"Thats none of your business Rex, now leave!"

Rex crossed his arms. "What's so important about this next mission, come on, I can help, I.."

"REX, now!" "White!" Six said, "Rex might actually be of help with this mission."

"Agent Six, are you sure this wouldn't be too much for him to handle?" questioned White.

"Very probably ." Six affirmed stoically.

"Fine, meeting adjourned, we'll continue with this subject tomorrow at eight thirty, Rex you can join us." growled the nanite free man.

Time Lapse(deal with it)

Rex moaned as his alarm clock beeped at 7:00 in the morning. He stumbled out of bed to see Bobo eating a banana white sitting on his hammock. "Thanks for bailing on me last night!" Rex grumbled.

"That's what happens when you blow my cover," replied the monkey.

"Uh huh sure." Rex said rolling his eyes. He quickly dressed and walked created his Rex Ride and revved the engine before zooming to the meeting room.

(Five Minutes Later)

"Providence Agents, mission 07 has been one of our top secret, and most lethal objectives for the past five years. For those who have recently joined this mission and those who need a reminder of what we are after, here is our target." White Knight said pausing to pull up file on the mission. "Six, you can take it from here."

Rex watched his green clad mentor rise. "As you all know, I formerly belonged to a group of mercenaries called The Six. All including the first through sixth most deadly people on this planet. Dos, Trey, IV, Five, and myself. What most people don't know about us is there is a top secret, confidential, member of our group most commonly known as Seven. She is much younger than all of us, but if it wasn't for her personality, she would have outnumbered all of us in skill. She got along with One and I best. She moved to the island of Kauai after the Nanite Event."

Rex couldn't help but think about how surprising it was to have a seventh person in the league of mercenaries. He wondered how old she was, and her fighting technique. Yet he could totally imagine a tough strong girl ready to hack people into confetti.

"Thank you Six, for the background knowledge on the girl." White said. Rex noticed that Six irritably tensed up when White Knight said 'girl'. "This girl is incredibly durable and kept a good distance between Providence and herself apart. We have tried air assaults, battleships, and force by foot, to try to rein her in, as you all know we haven't succeeded yet but we are hoping for a victory this time. Six, your job will be to lure her out of that wretched Hawaiian jungle and into the hands of Prov…"

"NO! That won't work, she way to intelligent to fall into a trap like that, if I'm on the island, she knows you and Providence will follow. She will not come to Providence by force. Or by a simple ambush!" debated Six. Rex hadn't ever seen Six stand up for someone like that, and to add to that, he was even more surprised to see Six out of stoic composure.

"Well then what do you suggest, Six?" growled White Knight.

"A compromise. I'll coax her over to the town and then persuade her to join us. That way no one will get hurt." Six advised back in his stoic manner.

Rex was now genuinely confused. Why did Providence want with her so badly? He couldn't hold it in any longer. "Can someone please tell me why we're going after Seven in the first place!"

"There is quite a few reasons to tell the truth." Six responded, "One reason is that five years ago, one year after the event, she turned EVO. And to this day she still is."

"Are you kidding me, I cured all EVOs I'm sure of it!"

White Knight butted in, "She's still EVO because of one reason. Seven is classified as a anthromorphic algorithm, or more commonly know as a Morph.

" Que - whaaa?

"Computer generated humans with enhanced traits. They are typically humans with the minds of computers. They can upload and downland images to and from people's brains, they remember everything they see, do, touch, smell, taste, hear, and feel, and with a flip of a switch have their memory deleted like rebooting a computer without clicking save. She was a part a an enhanced batch that could connect to to nature and animals."

"Is this for real! How did you even find someone like that?"

Six answered this question, "The others and I were doing a job in a remote town in the middle of Japan. It was were the multi-billion dollar science project called the Morph Program. Many people didn't like the idea of these 'computer humans' walking the Earth, so we were ordered to sabotage and destroy the program using an nuclear blast. After we blew up the plant, we had to look for survivors and get rid of them. I was searching walking through the rubble of a horse stable when I heard a small cry from underneath a pile of concrete. I removed the rubble to find a small three year old girl with massive blue eyes and black hair staring up at me. Right as reached to pull her out a massive black horse attacked me while guarding the small girl. Unfortunately, during the nuclear blast her memory was deleted, but she had a recognition of the massive black stallion dubbed Sable. One took a true interest in her she became Seven."

"That is some story. And it's really cool she has no remembrance of her past life!" Rex shouted excitedly, "By the way, how old is she?"

"Sixteen," Six and White Knight said in unison.

"AWSOME!" Rex shouted at the top of his lungs. "When are is this mission taking place, cause I want to hang in Hawaii!

Six looked at White Knight, "I want this done A.S.A.P."

"Affirmative," Six said more stoic than ever. "Well leave immediately?"

That's acceptable, but Six you do realize if your proposition doesn't work, I'm going to try a different approach."

Six gave a curt nod before walking away.

Rex grinned before taking off to his room to pack for his "Hawaiian Vacation"

Another Time Laspe(You'll survive)

"Do you have everything you need?" asked Six readying his jump jet.

"Oh yeah! Rex said hopping into the passenger seat, "I'm psyched!"

SIx flipped a few levers on the dashboard and told hold of the levers as the jump jet whined and they were off.

"Rex, you're going to need a little more background information on Seven if you don't feel like getting a few new scars and maybe something worse." said Six.

"Sooo, is she like you? Does she have swords or a guitar, or, or, a cane that doubles as a blade, laser shooter, and gas dispenser?"

"I guess you could say she's like me. She's just a little more emotional. She carries a double sided katana that can fold up into a baton, that she sticks in her boot. She is incredibly accurate with a bow and arrow, and can throw her disc that moves similar to a boomerang, like nobody's business. Seven is incredibly agile, and stealthy, she can sneak up from behind you while doing the splits upside down. Her photographic memory also let her memorize every language there is and has ever been. And whatever you do don't call her cute. Last time I tried that I ended up with a broken nose."

"So she's tough I get that, but do you know what her powers are?"

"I thought you'd ask that. Seven probably wouldn't like me to discuss this with you, but, she'll survive. Ever since she turned EVO she's worn arm bands, long sleeves, or a jacket of some sort. This is because she has several glowing marks on her arms that look similar to the blues lines you generate while curing an EVO. To add to that you can see her skin glowing, it's revolves around her emotions. Her main powers are controlling light, electricity, the electromagnetic spectrum, and energy. Another one of her powers is her super enhanced senses, she has super eye sight, run really fast, lift objects 1,000 times her size, super hearing, invulneralbility, and can turn invisible. Along those powers her body has natural reflexes, like when she is submerged in water above her collar bone, her nanites transform her legs into a fish like tail and allowing her to breathe underwater." Six explained

"Is there anything she can't do" Rex whined.

"Fly."

"Figures."

"A couple more things, you remember her story, well the black horse that protected her, still protects her. The horse seems to love Seven immensely and barely ever leaves her side. Also, Seven's powers allow her to control, fix, work with, and make machines. Not out of thin air like you but, with the right materials. Like I said before she is insanely intelligent and can figure almost any code, math problem, or secret message. One important thing about her is, she's not afraid to live, she's not afraid to die." stated Six.

"Well, this pep talk really eases my conscience." Rex said sarcastically.

"Tell me about it."

How did you even contact her in the first place?"

"I probably shouldn't tell you that. If I told you, I would probably have to kill you."

"In that case, don't tell me."

(A few hours later)

Rex and Six had arrived in Kauai and checked into a hotel that had alliances with Providence( yes they had different rooms, that's for you sick Rex and Six lovers). Rex had hit the beach, pools, and shave ice stands while Six relentlessly tried to contact Seven. He had tried email, telephone, regulated radio signals, and even the old fashioned paging. Six's next attempt was to use a secret messaging technique used by spies. Only if Six knew all of those secret communications had been monitored by Providence.

"I don't understand, I've tried everything. I've even watched popular surfing beaches around the island to try to spot her. Why hasn't she shone up yet?" grumbled Six.

"Have you ever considered that Seven just, well, I don't know messing with you?" Rex skipped a rock off the Hanalei bay pier.

"No, she doesn't just 'mess around', it's like she's avoiding us."

A few more days went by with no word from Seven. Six began to worry something had happened to her. Back at Providence, White Knight had began to grow extremely impatient with no word from Six or Rex on the mission. He didn't want to keep waiting anxiously for no result. This had called for desperate measures.

Six had finally drawn Rex away from the hotel pool to go explore the small town of Hanalei. The sun had gone down with a beautiful sunset of reds, oranges, golds, and pinks, all gently fading into the aqua ocean. They quietly walked down the main road of the small town discussing where to eat for dinner. But, they didn't notice the severe desolation all over town.

"Please can we go to the pizza joint down the street, I'm really in the mood for Italian tonight!" pleaded Rex.

"Why not something a little more exotic than pizza. How does Polynesian sound?" retorted Six stoically.

"Come on. You know once you try some you'll love it!" whined Rex.

"No thanks, I'm going to try to go contact Seven. I'll join you later."

"Sorry Six, but you won't be doing that," said a voice.

Rex and Six turned around to see the Keep, several Providence terrain buses, about fifty jets, and a lot of Providence soldiers. White Knight in his nanite protection suit, and Captain Callan stood at the front.

"Stand down Six. Your plan didn't work. We're going right for her with a full air, land, and force assault. You left us with no choice, now is the time for more, severe actions." growled the White Knight. "Stay out of my way and no one gets hurt."

"I'm not going down without a fight!" Six said through gritted teeth white puling out his katanas.

"And neither am I," Rex said stepping up next to his protector.

"Have it your way!" White Knight nodded to Captain Callan.

Rex built his block party to deflect the bullets(that's the name of his shield hands) and Six swiped at bullets. Behind them traffic lights, neon signs, and anything using electricity or some kind of energy began to flicker and flash radically. Suddenly, a roar of an engine screamed across the valley of Hanalei and strange, thick, glowing, bluish lines expanded in a complex pattern across the street. A rider on a black motorcycle resembling a TRON light cycle crossed with sport bike raced across the street with a glowing aqua ribbon of light dragging elegantly behind it. The rider streaked in front of the Providence line of fire creating a temporary shielding wall. The person in black rounded a corner and their motorcycle morphed into a ferrari/TRON light runner race car and screeched to a halt in front of Rex and Six. The doors opened automatically.

"Come on, get in," said the figure in black, their voice masked by the helmet. Rex and Six hesitated. "Just get in!"

Rex and Six hopped into the car just as the Providence vehicles busted through the wall of light. The car took of at about 90 miles per hour and gaining speed, driving towards the mountains, with Providence hot on their tail. The person pushed down a glowing button in a set of buttons and two blue glowing missiles shot out of the car destroying two Providence air crafts, that crashed into another one. Two ribbons of light then appeared streaming behind the car. The person drove up a series of windy paths up the mountain and dodging Providence missiles, lasers, and bullets. As the got onto the top of the cliff the person started racing to the end of the cliff with a 5,000 ft drop.

"Dude slow down! SLOW DOWN! Rex shouted.

"We're not going to make that, I'd recommend you slowed down NOW! shouted Six.

The person only replied by speeding up. Right as they shot of the edge of the cliff, the person quickly pressed two buttons and the car then morphed into an F-16/TRON Light Jet. "Made it." the person said teasingly.

Providence still pursued the trio. Providence jets shot at them furiously and the mysterious person in black growled before flying vertically up into the air then flipping backwards into a spiral, flying behind the Providence jets then the individual took them out from the behind. Then the person flew the aircraft back towards the island with few Providence forces still after them. The person landed quickly down in one of the Napali coast canyons morphing the aircraft back into the terrain race car. The individual expertly raced through the jungle then flipping a switch on the car's panel which turned the car invisible. Then the person's helmet disappeared from their face revealing a girl with incredible features.

She reached her arm back to Rex to shake his hand, "The name's Seven."

**Really hoped you guys liked it. Please R and R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Um, uh, hi. Rex, I mean I'm Rex." he said, completely hypnotized by her striking eyes that faded from eton blue to light sky blue were framed by massive eyelashes, adorable freckles, flawlessly sculpted red lips, and anime-like hair blacker than the night.

Words poured out of Six's mouth faster than he could think, "Seven, I missed you so much, where have you been, I was so worried about you, did you know we were here, how did you know about Providence?"

Seven grinned a stunning smile revealing a perfect set of dimples, that Rex was instantly jealous of. "Don't worry about me Six, besides I can take care of myself." she replied stoically.

"I know, Junior." Six said cockily. The fabulous grin disappeared of Seven's face and was met by a ferocious glare.

"You say that one more time.." snarled Seven.

"I know, I know, I was just messing with you…Junior." Six said with a smirk.

Seven devised a look that would scare the crap out of the devil, before making a sharp right turn, slamming Six into the side of the car.

Rex bursted into laughter and Seven's arrogant smile returned. "Real mature Seven." Six said stoically, readjusting his sunglasses, " real mature."

As they drove through the jungle Rex got the nerve to ask, "Why doesn't Providence try to find us?"

"On this side of the island there are strange magnetic fields, and energy waves that mess with their instruments. Also, it'll be too misty to see where their going, all of that combined makes their vehicles malfunction." Seven stated without emotion.

"How about us?"

"Well, clearly not!" Seven replied, tossing a loose strand of long black hair from her eyes that Rex really wanted to touch.

They drove deeper into the jungle; sloshing through streams, powering through dense vegetation, and speeding through a deep tunnel in the rock. They emerged in a small valley with a massive banyan tree with an enormous canopy in the center. Beyond the tree line was a strip of white sand beach with cliffs on each side, and a small cove built out of stone. They pulled up to a small cobblestone fence. Seven pushed a few buttons on the car's panel and several booby traps revealed themselves. She drove up to the massive tree and stopped on a rock circle, re-set the traps, and it lowered into the ground like a elevator and came to a small anti-chamber. There were glass windows that showed the roots of the tree and a flowing river on the other side. also, all over the walls were massive monitors that were obviously security cameras and thermal view of the entire valley.

Six and Rex climbed out of the car and Seven pushed a few more buttons on the screen. Then the car de-built itself into a bracelet on Seven's wrist. Rex looked around the underground garage and marveled at all of the features. Then they followed her up a black lava rock staircase, that led them into to the basement on ground level which had several rooms and a patio/garden, there saw several flower and fruit trees around them and some exotic birds flew over them. Seven walked up to a wooden spiral staircase. From there they walked up to a cosy living room with an incredible view of the ocean and sunset. It had two halls on both sides of the living room.

Seven took a deep breath in before saying, "Home."

"Wow." Rex said, gazing around the lovely tree house.

"Six, how long do you want to stay?" asked Seven.

"I guess we could stay maybe a week or so." responded Six.

"A week! I could stay here forever!" shouted Rex.

"Alright, I have two extra bedrooms in the hall to your right, there is one full bathroom over there, and one on the left hall. I sleep in the bedroom up in the loft. The training room is downstairs and also in the basement, and there is a door that leads out to the beach. And when you finish choosing your rooms, I'd like you to meet someone. I'll be down on the beach."

Rex smiled, "You got it!" Then raced into one of the rooms, "Dibs on this one!"

Six shook his head, and walked over to one of the rooms,"Seven?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

"Oh and what'll we do about our clothing?"

I know someone that'll help us, they'll be here tomorrow." and with that, she opened the sliding doors and leapt off the balcony into the forest.

(five minutes later)

Rex and Six easily found the back door and walked down a small foot trail to the beach. They saw Seven doing the tree pose in yoga, with her arms down, her long black trench coat thrown aside along with her long thick black boots(I'll explain what they look like later). She had on black short cut offs, a tee shirt that hung of her her shoulders with sleeves that were loose that flowed to her fore arm, a black tank top, and her black hair in two french braids that trailed down to her knees.

"Uh, Seven," asked Rex. "Who did you want us to meet?"

"Alright, cover your ears." she said.

"Why?"

Seven made a ear-splitting high pitched whistle. Rex yelled in pain as he covered his ears, along with Six. Rex thought he was going to pass out when she whistled again. Then she stopped.

"Seriously? Why didn't you warn us?" asked Rex.

"I tried." she replied then took two steps toward the forest and closed her eyes as if listening intently. Her eyes flew open as glistening, muscular, colossal yet slender, black horse galloped out of the jungle. It reared and whinnied vigorously. Then bolted up to Seven. She stroked it's Arabian-like muzzle. It nuzzled her back.

She muttered quietly to it in Latin, "Heus, facile puer. Ibi meus equus. Sum hic."( Hey, easy boy. There, there, my horse. I'm here)The horse responded by giving her a deep guttural nicker. "Rex, this is Sable, my horse. Six you remember Sable right?"

"Of course, how could I forget the horse that tried to kill me." Six said stoically.

"SIX!" Seven cried angrily. They horse snorted and flattened it's ears against it's head, then seemed to glare at Six.

"Cool. Nice to meet you Sable." Rex replied. Sable raised his head and nickered and took a step towards Rex. "Sable, says hello." translated Seven. "Sable turned EVO a few weeks ago."

"Really, how can you tell?"asked Rex.

"Two reasons, during the night Sable began to scream, I raced down to see him and he had to bird wings sprouting from his back and he start to…"

"I can talk now!" shouted the horse eagerly.

"Sable, I was going to tell them."

"Yeah well, I beat you too it!"

"No way," Rex said spellbound.

"This is so awkward." said Six.

"I guess you could say that." said the horse.

"Can we see you fly?" asked Rex.

"Um, I okay, just don't laugh, Seven..? he said.

"Coming." Seven answered.

Two black pegasus like wings grew from Sable's black each wing about ten feet long. Seven threw a leg around Sable's back in front of the wings. The two galloped towards the ocean, wings extended, they began to flap elegantly before they soared into the air. They climbed high, circled, and dived. Sable fluttered back down in a couple of minutes landing with poise and grace.

"Wadya think?" asked Sable as Seven slipped down off his back and his wings retreated.

"Incredible." Six crossed his arms and Rex nodded.

"Uh huh, sure, you're just saying that because Seven is right here." snorted the horse.

Seven slapped the horse on the neck,"Stop it you."

Whatever, I'm gonna be on the cliffs if you need me."

"Yes, you do that," Seven scratched Sable's ear before he trotted off.

Rex waited before Sable was out of hearing range before talking, "He's really cool y'know. How long have you known each other?"

"For as long as I can remember, we know each other better than we know anyone else in the world."

"That's awesome, I wish I had someone like that." Rex said sadly.

"I'm going to go back to the house, leave you two here, alone." Six said turning.

They watched him leave before Seven sat down on the sand.

"What are your hobbies here?" asked Rex.

"Well, I do a lot of things actually. I like to ride Sable around the coast, I do a lot of surfing, I paint daily, and I practice my fighting and powers all of the time. I'm assuming Six told you about my powers."

"Yeah, he did…. I hear you're the best fighter around."

"I'm okay."

"Please, you're number Seven, you're like the Seventh best killer ever!"

"Yeah so."

"Come on. Stop being so humble. Let's see what you got."

"Alright, but I don't want to hurt you." Seven said standing up.

Rex stood, "I'll be fine. Now Seven… Thrill me."

"Powers or no powers?"

"Definitely powers, it's all I got." Rex said.

"How 'bout this, you get your powers and I need mine I'll use them. Let me get my weapons."

Seven used her super speed to grab her stuff. In a flash she was back with her knee high fold over boots on. There was a bow over her chest and quiver of arrows on her back. A katana hung at her waist and she had a the disc Six had described in her hand.

"I'll start on the defensive, you come at me with all you got, nothing less."

Rex smiled cockily before forming his smack hands throwing a punch at Seven. She moved lightning fast, easily side stepping as Rex stumbled past her. Rex spun on his heel reforming his hands into his fun chucks. He swung them at her spinning one around in mid air. She effortlessly avoided them with grace. Rex smashed one onto the ground missing her greatly. She flipped into the air landed with one hand on the ground, standing up straight, delivering a precise kick to Rex's nose. She then nimbly flexed into a one handed round off and landed in a half split.

From there Seven swung her extended leg in a circular motion making Rex fall over backwards, his machines braking apart. He rose slowly and painfully wiping the blood from his nose, then realized he didn't see Seven. He felt a jab in a specific place on his back before collapsing to his knees. Seven was back to back with him, she gripped him as he fell, her arm around Rex's neck backwards and squeezed. Her arm choked Rex and his body went limp, he started coughing while everything went dark. When Rex opened his eyes he saw Seven on top of him pinning him down with a sword to his throat.

"You know, we really have to work on those combat skills." she said cockily.

"You didn't even give me a chance," Rex choked out.

"You asked me to give you it all, that's what I precisely did."Seven said releasing Rex from her iron grip. She helped him up.

"You are really good, why aren't you number one?" asked Rex.

"Two reasons, I have a nice personality, and One was an incredible fighter." Seven also added, " And I was also his favorite student."

"I challenge you to a rematch," Rex dared. Seven raised an eyebrow. "But go easy on me this time." Rex added.

"If you really want one, I'll gladly oblige. And Rex this time don't go easy on me because I'm a girl. I want you to beat the hell out of me if you can." Seven stated stoically.

"Sounds good to me." Rex said.

Rex built his boogie pack and flew high into the night sky. Seven pulled out her bow and aimed for the motor part of the mechanical wing. Rex shot a missile at Seven aiming carefully. She tilted her shoulder 90 degrees making the missile fly right pass her and she released her arrow making it fly straight into Rex's bladed motor. It backfired and exploded making Rex slightly loose altitude, from there Seven took out her disc threw it slicing the wing of Rex's boogie pack in half making him free fall about 30 feet. He reconstructed his feet into his sky slider( Rex's hover board) and descended easily. The disc flew back to Seven's hand and she re-aimed. Rex circled around and created his Bad axes. Seven put the disc on her thick white belt and took out her double sided katana. Rex landed at full sprint axes held at his sides. Rex charged up to her and she blocked his deadly throws. He brought them down above her and she baseball dove out of the way.

"Alright Rex, let me shed some light on the subject, literally." Seven said rolling up her sleeves to reveal an incredible glowing pattern that looked like curing lines on Rex that faded, only these ones didn't fade. They matched on both arms. Her mythical aqua glow lighted up the beach. Rex again charged her and instead of using her sword she deflected his blows with with streaks of light by just waving her arms in the air. Her eyes glowed and flickered with blue sparky energy. Blue streaks of light appeared in her hair weaving it's way through her braided hair. Rex then formed blast castor, and lashed out at her like a whip. It only managed to grab her ankle Rex sent blue lines of electricity down the whip but it didn't to seem to phase her. Seven grabbed hold of the whip and sent her own bolt of electricity up the cord. Rex screamed in pain as electricity surged through his limbs. She released the whip as it crumbled.

Rex finally stood again this time full of adrenaline. Rex formed his B.F.S. and created Rex Ride racing at Seven with newfound energy. As Rex got close to her she disappeared into nothing. Rex froze and listened for her trying to locate her. He felt a force slam him into a tree with raw power. Rex then felt and sharp bade at his throat again.

"I win, better luck next time," Seven said calmly, "But, you have some real potential. We'll start on balance first, can you surf?"

"Nope."

"I'll teach you tomorrow. Come on let's head back." Seven released Rex and he fell to the ground.

The two walked back to the tree house together. They entered the house to see Six observing pictures on a table with his back to them. Seven held a finger to her lips and walked silently over to Six. Her hand moved silently over to his neck. She pinched him in a well know pressure point. Six let out a small yelp jumping into the air. Rex burst into uncontrollable laughter as Six pinned Seven to the floor by sitting on top of her. Rex stared in awe as Six lets drop of saliva dangle from his mouth almost touching Seven's face while she screamed crazily. At the last moment he sucked it back up.

"JUNIOR! Never do that again or next time I won't be so easy on you!" Six growled.

"FINE! Get off of me!… Chicken!" Seven grumbled back.

"Devil child." Six remarked, "Sorry you had to see that Rex, Seven knows how to push my buttons."

"I thought it was hilarious! But I didn't expect to see you retaliate." Rex said with a smile.

"Well, I'm going to retire for the night, see you in the morning," Seven yawned, "feel free to help yourself to the fridge."

Seven walked away. As soon as she was out of range Six asked, "So what's you first impression on the Seventh most deadly person on the planet?"

"She's incredible, really, really, breathtaking." Rex said without hesitating.

"Try not to fall for her." Six said stoically.

"Trust me I won't."

Six nodded before walking off to his room.

But Rex wasn't so sure he could keep that promise.

**Sorry for that corny last line. But really hoped you liked it. Thanks for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Rex yawned as he rolled out of the bed Seven had loaned him. Rex had never slept so well in a bed. He walked into the living room finding it empty. He checked up in the loft for Seven, then down in the basement not finding anyone. He walked by a mirror with a small glance and kept walking. Rex froze and walked back. His hair shook up in every direction, he wondered if Seven had a brush, a really heavy duty brush. He walked back into the living room stopping to look at pictures in frames on a table.

One picture had Sable on it, and another with a smiling Six with an arm slung around Seven's shoulder. They both looked really happy in that picture.

He placed the picture down before going to the bathroom to brush his hair, then jogged down to the beach. Rex heard the sound of two chimes singing before stepping onto the beach. What Rex saw surprised him. Six and Seven clashed swords making beautiful ringing sounds. The two circled around each other leaping, twisting, and fighting in a graceful dance. Rex was surprised how the two seemed to know what was coming next as they fought with power and rage. Six lunged for Seven, one sword above his head the other ready to fight. Seven easily blocked Six's advancement towards her then twirled her double sided katana making the swords fly out of Six's hand. She turned her back towards Six and jabbed him in the stomach with her elbow. He fell to one knee, from there Seven put away her sword. Six quickly jumped to his feet and took a sharp kick at Seven. She fell backward a few feet before morphing the fall into an acrobatic hand stand and getting up using a kip up.

The two fought in hand to hand/ foot to foot combat striking at each other with incredibly fast reflexes, Rex had only seen Six move like that when he was in private training. Six ran for one of his katanas, he snatched it out of the sand before throwing it a Seven with exact aim. It flew towards her and she dodged it, barely missing her hair in a high ponytail. Six brought out a few throwing knives before chucking them at her. Her body nimbly avoided the first one, she grabbed the second one out of the air catapulting it back at Six, barely taking off his tie. A smirk spread across Seven's face before she ran for a palm tree, Six hot on her tail in pursuit. Instead of stopping in from of the tree she ran right up the trunk backflipping through the air and pinning Six to the ground.

"That's 'ought to keep me in the game, especially with you becoming the new number One." Six said stoically.

"Don't flatter me unless you you want to get hurt." threatened Seven.

"Fair enough," Six said shoving her off of himself.

"That was so AWSOME! You have to teach me the move where you ran up the tree! I have never seen such an awesome fight!" Rex said excitedly.

Both Six and Seven just stared un-emotionally at Rex. "Or we could have a staring contest?…"Rex said sarcastically.

"I'll show you later, right now lets work on surfing." Seven said, "Your clothes are in the garage."

"Thanks!" Rex said running off.

"I don't know how you do it Six." Seven sighed.

"Me neither."

They followed Rex back to the house. Rex easily found his clothing and threw off his shirt and slipped into his swim trunks that resembled his pants. Before racing back down to the beach seeing several surf boards lying on the beach. He grabbed one, and leapt into the water walking out with it and shoving it over waves. He had seen people paddle surfboards through waves in Cabo Luna, so he tried mimicking those actions. With heaving paddling he made his way beyond the break zone before turning around. When Rex turned around he saw Seven with a black mini surf shorts, black tank top with white stripes on the sides, arm bands with similar white stripes, and a blue ribbon around her super high and ankle length ponytail. She had her hands on her hips, below her slender waistline.

"REX," she shouted to him over the roar of the waves, "WHAT GAVE YOU THE IDEA THAT WE'D START _IN_ THE WATER?"

"I THOUGHT WE COULD LEARN OUT HERE? Y ' NOW, _IN_ THE WATER?

"COME ON IN."

Rex crossed his arms, "MAKE ME!"

Seven angrily pulled on a loose long side bang that fell about an inch below her chin. "So stupid." she muttered to herself, "REX DON'T MAKE ME COME OUT THERE TO GET YOU! AND IF YOU JACK UP MY BOARD, I'LL JACK UP YOUR FACE!"

"GO AHEAD AND TRY! BESIDES, I'M NOT COMING IN 'TILL YOU COME OUT!" Rex said teasingly.

"I WON'T NEED TO!" Seven shouted back with a sly smirk on her face, "Oh, this is going to be good."

"How are you gonna get him to come in?" asked Six.

"Simple, he's to focused on us to pay attention to his surroundings. He's not watching the wave," she said.

"What wave?"

"That one!" she said without looking, drawing an X in the sand. "Six, countdown, from six if you please."

"6" A massive wave roared behind Rex. "5" It snuck up behind him. "4" It crashed down on top of Rex's head, throwing him from the board. "3" The board flipped in the massive white surf along with Rex, throwing him like a rag doll. "2" The wave began to thin and Seven's board washed ashore. "1" A very waterlogged Rex washed ashore. Seven slapped him on the back.

*Cough*, *Gag*, *Sputter*, and *Moan*. " Uhhhg. What happened?"

"Rule number one. Always expect the unexpected… And always be ready for 30 foot roaring waves." Seven said with sarcasm, picking a piece of green seaweed off of Rex's head and chucking it at Six.

"Fine, you win this time…Again." said Rex.

"Come on let's get started," Seven said grabbing Rex's wrist and pulling towards the other boards. And placed him on a long board.

"Stand on one foot."

Rex complied.

"Arms spread"

Rex spread his arms and nearly lost balance. Seven steadied him. She then placed a water bucket on his head, a pineapple in his right hand, and a pebble in his left. Rex wobbled again and Seven steadied him.

"Your job is not to loose balance. So don't let the pineapple or pebble touch the ground, and don't let a single drop of water fall from the bucket. One more thing, I'm going to be periodically chucking things at you from over there."

"What!"

"I'm really going to enjoy this!" Six said with a smirk. Rex stuck his tongue out at Six and nearly fell.

Seven sat down on the sand next to a pile of junk. Six sat down next to her.

"Just relax Rex, I won't throw that much stuff at you." Seven said trying to ease his nerves, "Try to meditate."

Rex closed his eyes and wondered how long he would be stuck in such an awkward pose. Then reminded himself not to mess up as he felt something hit him in the stomach nearly knocking him over.

He opened his eyes to see Seven throwing another empty soda can at his leg. He yelped as it hit him in the knee making him wobble. (twenty minutes later) Rex should've seen the bucket of water coming then again, Seven snuck up behind him. Seven thrust a bucket of water at Rex, "WIPEOUT!" Rex angrily stood up from the embarrassing fall. Seven took off running in the opposite direction smiling. Rex and Seven circled around the surfboards.

"Now we'll work on focusing on your target." Seven handed Six a coconut. "Rex come on."

Seven led Rex to a bent over palm tree. Seven walked around to the base and walked up the skinny tree without wobbling or falling. When she got to the middle she sat down and hung upside down from her legs.

"Get on." Seven swung back and forth on the tree. Rex leapt up and grabbed a hold of it, pulling his legs up and hanging on for dear life.

"Toss me the coconut," Seven grabbed the coconut when Six chucked it at her. "Think fast!" Seven shouted hurling the large nut at Rex. It hit him square in the forehead. Seven chuckled when Rex fell of the tree.

"Isn't this fun!" Seven giggled sarcastically.

"NO, I don't even get what we're doing." Rex dusted himself off.

"What do you think we're doing?"

"Acting like a bunch of nut jobs, thats what!"

"Precisely!" Seven smiled.

"Okay, ha ha, very funny."

Seven stretched her arms out and let herself fall into a handstand before letting her legs fall over "Let's skip this step, the next one to learning surfing is the imagining it. Sit down." Seven said, as Rex reluctantly sat down on the board. "Now put these on your eyes."

"What are these?"

"Cucumbers."

"Uhhhhh?…"

"Just do it," growled Seven. Rex placed the vegetables on his eyelids cautiously.

"How am I sure these are poisoned and you're not trying to kill me." questioned Rex.

If I wanted to kill you, I would've done it already."

"Fair enough." Rex said placing them on his eyes.

"Now cross your legs," Seven said, "and place your hands like your doing Zen." Seven motioned for Six to hand her the camera. She snapped a photo quickly and tossed it back to Six.

"Am I doing this right?" Rex asked closing his eyes.

"Mmmm hmmm, perfectly, and don't take those off until I say," Seven said pulling off her tank top reveling a black bikini with small white roses , "Now imagine your paddling out to sea, long smooth strokes. You see a wave ahead you push down on the nose of your board and dive under." Seven said pushing the end of surfboard.

"You paddle gently along the water," Seven said pulling the long surfboard into the water. She motioned for Six to stay quiet.

"Soon you get out past the break zone of the waves and you relax." Seven said as she kneeled on the back of the board paddling swiftly along the waves.

"Hey Seven, your special effects are really helping, I feel like I'm actually in the water." Rex sat on the board in the awkward position.

"I know right, soon you see a perfect wave coming and you paddle your board around and the wave comes." Seven said paddling into a gentle wave, "Soon you feel the push of the wave and you stand up." she said as the wave was right behind them.

"Rex, you can stand up I got you." Seven said, and as soon as he stood up she took the cucumbers off his eyes. Rex blinked wildly, " Uhhh Seven," Rex said grabbing her wrist, the wave sucked the board backwards, "SEVEN!" The wave swept them up into a perfect 70 degree able before sliding the board across the crystal water. Rex stood in the middle of the tandem board, and Seven in the back giving and steering the board. The wave crashed into an incredible tube. The two skimmed across the surface of the water gently spraying Rex in the face, they washed ashore when the wave gave out.

"That was AWESOME! Can we do that again? Did you see that tube it was sick!" Rex said excitedly.

"Go ahead, I'm going swimming." Seven said placing the board down and sprinted into the water and leaping into a dive.

"That was something," said Six.

"Yeah, it was really nice. Are you gonna get in the water?"

"No, I've never really liked swimming but maybe I'll put on my wet suit later." Six said in his casual tone.

"Uh huh, sure you will." The adolescent said sarcastically.

"Get your butt into the water before I kick it there." Six countered.

(a few hours later)

Rex was again looking at several pictures that Seven had taken over the years. One picture caught his eye. It had seven people on it. Dos without a cane, Trey grinning widely, IV with a thick hoodie, Five with her normal top and pink ripped jeans, Six in his SWAT uniform wearing a minimal smile, a young five year old Seven looking incredibly adorable, and a lean, muscular, dashing man with green eyes and honey colored blonde hair wearing a red short sleeved shirt, dark blue jeans, and thick lace up army boots.

"That's One." Six said leaning against a nearby wall with his arms and legs crossed.

"Oh sorry, I didn't know." Rex said quickly placing it back down.

"No, it's fine."

"You actually look really happy in that picture. That's a first." Rex said.

"Yeah well, I was happy then, you could say."

"Tell me about it!" said Seven appearing from the shadows, " I could actually make you laugh! That was something itself!"

"You've actually laughed?" Rex said.

"A surprise, I know." Six said before walking away.

"How did he find you?" Rex asked.

Seven looked at him nervously, biting her lip.

"It's okay, I know what you are."

"Oh God," Seven rolled her eyes, "Twilight!"

Seven sighed before walking outside, motioning for Rex to follow, and walking on a rope bridge from tree to tree. Rex ran after her, going slowly across the branches that Seven sprang from. They soon reached a one off the cliffs that lined the beach. Seven sat down letting her legs hang down.

"It's a long story, if you want the overview of my sad life." Seven said.

"Come on. It can't be that bad. I mean I barely even have six years of memory, and the rest is a blur." Rex tempted her. Still gained no ground from Seven. "How 'bout this, you tell me your story, and I'll tell you mine."

"Alright. But don't go blabbing this to anyone, especially Providence." Seven said giving in.

"Especially not Providence, your secret is safe with me."

Seven took a deep breath in, gazing out across the sea. " As Six probably already told you, I'm no normal person. I'm a computer program. An anthromorphic algorithm. Genetically programmed human being with enhanced senses. A girl with the mind of a computer. I can upload and download images to and from people's brains. A photographic memory. We can process thoughts faster and better than real people, we can access full use of our brain power, unlike regular people. We're programed to be incredibly smart and wise. And with a flip of a switch my can be memory deleted like rebooting a computer without clicking save. Most of my kind were albinos and different looking than me, but I was programmed differently. I was one of the only ones with the power to talk to and understand animals. So, they spent more time on our physical appearances. Most of the Japanese scientists based us off of anime characters. I was linked to several animals including Sable. I have a microchip in the back of my neck including all of the info about me. My life, powers, memories, and my digital root code, so if I was ever fatally injured it could be taken out, reprogrammed to heal and then placed back in and I would rebuild my health.

The scientists who created us, wanted us to be a gift to the world. But many people didn't like my kind, so those people hired the Six to take care of us. The most deadly group of people in the world. I learned this from One. To completely wipe us out, they had planted an nuclear bomb. It blew up the entire facility, wiping my memory, I'm not even sure my microchip had it saved. They went back to look for survivors, to make sure there was no one left, Six found me. I was crushed under a fallen building. Just as I felt everything go dark, I heard footsteps and called out. Maybe it was fate, or just good karma, but that person walking by just happened to be Six. He pulled the rubble and brick off of me. I opened my eyes to see Six towering over me. Right as he reached out to me, Sable came charging into view, ears pinned back, screaming like a demon, guarding me from Six. I crawled out of the ruins and stood behind Sable. Six finally lured me around Sable, asking me my name and if I had any information that I should spit out. I had absolutely no idea what he was talking about, I only remembered my bond with Sable. I rode back alongside Six. He took me to One. One was surprised to see that a three year old had survived a nuclear blast and could speak so many languages. He found no harm in me because of my memory loss, and took me back to the training island along with Sable.

My photographic memory only made it easier for me to learn, in first year of combat training I fit in about three more years worth of it. One soon began to call me Junior and Six adopted the name. We both really bonded when Six was left alone to watch me at age eight. We both snuck out to join the mission. I kinda helped Six hot-wire a jet. One was so furious at us for sneaking off, and it was Six's idea, so I took the heat because One had much more patience for a person my age. Yet we completed them mission with Six's and my secret move we had been working on. One was also very angry about us doing that because I broke and arm and Six an ankle. The Six had much more respect for me after that. A few years later, Six had left to find his road. He only ended up becoming ruthless, and a little naive, just like myself. Only I could then bring out the real Six.

Then there was the Nanite Event and One began to act weirdly, his skin changed color and his eyes were no longer the same green. One day when I walked into his study, his body had gone through a terrifying change, he began to turn EVO, just like the ones in our back yard that I slayed when they got too close. I called Six and everyone else, we all decided One needed help so we build him his house over the volcano. Six joined Providence to make sure they never got to close to him. A year after that I turned, mortifying Six, he was in tears when we met up with each other. He told me to run, be brave, never let anyone get close, protect myself, and be me. I ran until I came here Six was satisfied that I had finally chosen this dangerous real estate. A year later, Six came back wearing a suit and told be about you, the Cure. He said everything was looking up. I got a job as a painter and make a friend in Hanalei, he helped me finish my multi-vehicle. Soon One began to get worse, when you tried to cure One, I was there only in secret, and when you ran off with One, the numbers had attacked Six and beaten him, then I interfered. When the numbers went after you, I helped Six, and he told me to watch from afar, after One died I went back, never to be seen again. A years later Black Knight came to rule Providence making my life a little more interesting, and I had more Providence jets to destroy. During that time I perfected my EVO powers and began to use them applying them to machines, learning if I go to large cities to small towns with flowing electricity, my powers mess with the electrical currents making everything go berserk, I'm still learning to master my skill with electricity, so when I electrocuted you the other day, I surged a little too hard. But it felt good releasing my powers. And when you cured then world, me being a walking computer made the cure pass over me unaffected, just like animals with nanites. And that's about it. Your turn."

"That was a long story," Rex said processing everything she had gone through, and being alone for so long.

"So are you gonna tell me yours or was that just a dirty trick.?" Seven asked.

"Here goes nothing. I'm going to start with nanites. My whole family and I were part of a group of super smart scientists brought together to make microscopic machines called nanites. They were make to grow new cells, regenerate bones, end hunger, and cure disease. I was hurt in the process and was injected with fully programmed nanites to save my life. It worked, but I could control and talk to machines. This made a group called the Consortium interested, and ordered the scientists to build nanites to control the universe. Combined together, it would make you controller of all things, pretty much a god. When we learned that they were going to put the nanites in themselves my brother and parents blew up the whole thing including the un-programmed nanites, not knowing the causes it would do. It's better known as the Nanite Event. I lost all of my memory and had continuous black outs that kept on destroying my memory. I made some good friend and and enemies too. Last time I lost my memory was when I went full EVO, a rampaging biomechanical robot in Mexico. Six was there, and when I blew up, he saved me from the rubble and brought me back to Providence as the cure. At first I was wanted dead, but then I changed everything. I became national hero and Providence's secret weapon. After that my brother shows up from a time warp, and gives me some answers about my past. Later, I got sent six months into the future by my arch nemesis Van Kliess. He worked on the Nanite Project with my parents and brother, and is probably why my parents are dead. In the future, I found Black Knight ruling Providence and White Knight kicked out. Soon I found Six and Doctor Holiday." Rex said.

"Who's Doctor Holiday?"

"The lead scientist at Providence. She obviously has feelings for Six, and Six might have feelings for her." Rex said.

"Reeeally…" Seven said with a wicked expression on her face.

"Uh Seven, you've got a little evil on your face."

"Oops sorry, back to the story."

"My brother Cezar seemed to be helping Providence by making the control collars that Providence used on EVOs, along with the brain washing device. We gained control of the Meta Nanites, I became a god, cured all EVOs, then gave it up. We went back to Providence with White Knight in charge, and here I am now."

"Rex, can I ask you something?" Seven said quietly.

"Sure."

"Okay. How did Six lose his memory, and why are you here?" Seven asked.

"Question number one. Six lost his memory by a lab accident trying to restore my memory. He kinda tried to kill me after he said he was back in the game."

"How did he act?"

"He acted like, like, a patience-less, ruthless, heartless, stubborn, assassin. That wanted everyone out of his way, and not really a team player."

"Well, that makes sense, that was pre-event, EVO, and it was the time he had left. That also explains why he retaliated last night. Okay question two." Seven said

"Right, question numero dos. White sent Six and I to bring you back to Providence. He thinks you're a valuable asset." Rex said nervously.

"Damnant ius!(Damn right) Excuse my language Rex, it's just the thought makes me angry after everything I've gone through just to keep away from them." Seven snarled.

But, it would be fun having you back at Providence, I think Six would enjoy it too." Rex added quietly.

"Do think that I can't see through what you're doing, because, I can. I'm not stupid." Seven replied without emotion.

"I never said that, I wouldn't want to force you into that situation."

"Yeah right Rex, drop the act. I'm sick and tired of it, last thing I need is Providence messing with my life. It's very clear they'll be coming for me soon, with everything they got, and I'm just one girl."

"Yeah but you said it yourself, you're no normal person." Rex said trying to give her some hope.

"You've got that right Rex, I'll give that to you, but when the time comes for Providence to make their move, where will you be?" Seven said stoically before walking away.

(Later that night)

Rex awoke to the sound of a girl's screams, scary and bloodcurdling, bone chilling, and horrifyingly real. It took Rex a few seconds to process were they were coming from. He ran out of the room and up the spiral staircase to Seven's room in the loft, he stopped right before the entrance to Seven's room. He heard heavy breathing, and someone whispering quiet shushes.

"Rex, you can come in," said Six's voice calmly. Rex slowly walked in to see Six cradling a small, frail, shivering Seven. Her hair loose and naturally curly, draping of the side of the bed. Sable was standing next to the bed. "Night terrors." Six confirmed, " Can't believe you're still having them."

"You have night terrors," Rex walked in wearing his tee normal tee shirt, and sleeping shorts.

" All the time," Seven's her voice slightly above a whisper.

"Every Tuesday." Sable said lowering his head and nuzzling Seven's pale hand.

"Each one worse and worse." Seven said quietly before petting Sable's soft muzzle.

"What do you dream about?" Rex asked.

"I really don't want to talk about it, it's too horrible." Seven looked away.

"You'll feel better if you talk." Rex peered into her beautiful eyes that faded from a eton blue to a lovely shade of light sky blue. She looked back into his milky chocolate brown eyes.

"Alright but don't freak out…(Seven exhales deeply) They're usually of friends of mine and people who feel like my family getting tortured so many horrible ways to the extent of them not being able move, talk, or breathe. Then they die horrible bloody deaths, and their screams haunting me day and night. And I can't turn away, I'm forced to watch every moment. Then comes my turn... Do I have to go on, it only gets worse."

Rex instantly felt bad about asking about the dream. "Lo siento mucho. I'm really sorry, Seven, I've almost never had nightmares so I was wondering what it would be like, sounds worse than I thought.

"Graphic, I know." Seven said calmly.

"Well, I'm going back to bed, you should too." Rex said.

As soon as Rex was out of earshot, Seven nodded back to Six. Okay Six, go ahead.

Six gently began to sing, "

Oh blue eyes, close in slumber,

Oh bluebird in you nest,

Sing to my little sister,

A giving song of rest.

Oh wind among the flowers,

Soft through the window creep,

And with your soothing music,

Lull Seven off to sleep."

Rex instantly felt bad listening to Six's song to Seven. Rex couldn't help himself, he had never heard Six sing, he had a strong clear voice that sounded very calming. Rex silently ran to his room. Outside it gently began to rain. "Good night. Sweet dreams, Junior." Six whispered into Seven's hair before walking out of the room.

And that's a wrap! Hope you liked this chapter, I really enjoyed writing the last part. I LOVE SIX, HE'S MY FAVORITE CHARACTER IN GEN REX WHAT'S YOURS?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Rex fell into a deep dreamless sleep with the gentle patter of rain ouside, the kind that you feel you just put your head down on the pillow, and two seconds later you're getting up. Rex stumbled tiredly into the living room like one of the walking dead. He heard nothing but the sound of clear happy whistling and smelled a sweet ocean breeze. He walked onto the balcony and saw Six watching Seven paint an incredible landscape of the valley around them. It looked like he was looking straight through a window, it was incredible that something so pretty could be put onto canvas. Seven was whistling while painting, with a small streak of white paint and a little blue on her cheek.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." Seven said.

"Morning. Whatcha painting?" Rex said stretching.

"What does it look like?" Seven said completing the final stroke before setting the brush down and admiring her work.

"It's outstanding," Rex said in wonder.

"Thanks." Seven said stoically before walking inside to wash paint off her hands.

(20 minutes later) I know, another Time Lapse

Seven was helping Rex train again, this time demonstrating how to perfect aim. She was riding on the back of Sable, leaping over logs, dodging trees, and running through the jungle at top speed with Rex using his sky slyder to keep up. Seven had her bow and quiver and arrows and was shooting targets all over the forest, striking each one in a bullseye.

"Are you watching carefully Rex?"

"Yeah, don't want to die." Rex said the last part under breath.

Unfortunately, Seven heard that last part, then turned and glared furiously at him before sending an arrow at him pinning him against a tree.

"And what did you notice?" Seven asked.

Rex thought to himself, " Was it the way you breathed in, focused on your target, and exhaled gently?" Rex asked hopefully.

"You got it faster than I thought, good job. Now watch, I bet you I can pierce Six's tie," Seven said cockily, nodding towards Six standing on the balcony slicing a practice dummy to fish food.

"No way, that's impossible!"

"Ha, my favorite word." she said stoically. Seven took out an arrow and aimed breathing deep into her chest, elbow high, arrow pulled back to her ear, eyes glistening with focus, and released her hand. The arrow flew through a knot in a tree, through several vines, through the bars of the balcony, piercing Six's tie in the middle throwing him back into the house.

"SEVEN!" Six bellowed angrily.

"Well… Gotta run!" Seven said leaping onto Sable's back running into the sky. Six charged into the woods and stopped in front of Rex.

"Alright, where'd she go?" Six asked huffing.

"I'll never rat her out, never, not in a million y..." Rex said.

Six raised an eyebrow and held up a twenty dollar bill. Rex pointed up and snatched the cash.

(twenty minutes later)I know another Time Laspe

Six held Seven in a classic choke hold. She was very visibly squirming, then got her feet onto the ground and threw Six over her shoulder, he then scrambled to his feet before wresting with Seven.

Come on Six, I know you can do better than that!" she said as he grabbed her in another choke hold.

"Oh, you mean like this," Six said twisting her arm. Seven threw her head backwards hitting Six in the forehead. He grunted and released her, Seven took that advantage by pulling Six into a hammerlock.

"Should we do something?" Rex asked Sable as Six rolled over to attack Seven.

"Nah, this is how they show affection."

"Okay, in that case, why do they keep going?" Rex asked.

Sable's muscles rippled in a pattern which Rex took as a horse shrug. Six had throw Seven off the balcony before cracking his back and walking over. Nimble as cat, Seven hoisted herself up the balcony, backflipping over the edge landing in a perfect handstand, from there she let her legs fall into a backbend straightening her out. She lunged for Six with lightning fast reflexes grabbing him in a specific place in the shoulder.

"All I have to do is squeeze." Seven said calmly.

"Isn't that right… Junior." Six said before falling unconscious.

"He'll be fine in a few minutes." Seven said dragging the sleeping Six to the couch.

"You still have to teach me how to do that." Rex said in amazement.

"Right there." Seven said grabbing Rex by the shoulder and pointing to a place. A shiver ran up Rex's spine in excitement from her touch. Seven turned to leave the room, "You coming?"

"Um y-yeah." Rex said once more hypnotized by the girl's raw beauty and heavenliness. Rex realized what he was thinking and tried to shake it. The two walked to the beach silently.

"Let's see your aim," Seven said handing him a bow and a quiver of arrows.

Rex put the bow into his left hand and pulled back, "I just aim?"

"Yep, don't shoot at anything yet." Seven said.

Rex nodded as Seven observed his stance. She lifted his elbow slightly.

"Tighten the muscles in your arms and stomach. Keep that elbow up." Seven said surveying his figure, " Okay, now aim for me." Seven said running back a few paces.

Rex aimed and released the arrow. It flew a few feet to the right of Seven. She launched herself toward the arrow and caught it in her bare hands. "Again," Seven said.

Rex gulped and re-aimed, this time a little to the left. "Elbow up!" Seven said. Rex raised his elbow and shot another. This one landed much too far of the left of Seven hitting a palm tree.

"¡Maldita sea(damn it)!" cursed Rex.

"It's totally fine Rex, I didn't expect you to get it. Besides third times the charm, right?" Seven said calmly.

Rex gritted his teeth and aimed for Seven for the third time. Rex breathed in through his nose filling his chest, her raised his elbow, aimed right for Seven, and exhaled while letting the arrow fly.

It went straight for Seven, she tilted her body 80 degrees and it barely grazed her neck. "Rex! That was incredible!"

"I didn't think about it and it went exactly where I wanted!" Rex said amazed.

" I haven't seen such a great shot since the last time I saw One shoot an arrow! Seven said running up to Rex, "This is AMAZING!… Do you want to do something fun? Something really, really fun?"

"Okay I guess so?" Rex said suspiciously.

"Come on, go get your swum suit on we're going for a swim! And tell Six to meet us at the cliff in five, you remember how to get there right?" Seven said happily.

Rex nodded, then ran inside, to see a dazed Six." Hey Six, can't talk, going swimming with Seven! Oh yeah, by the way, she knocked you out!"

"Uh, are you asking permission?"

"No. I just was telling you because Seven told me to." Rex said.

"Mind if I come with you guys?" asked Six.

"Why not?" Rex said running into his room.

Rex and Six met Seven at the cliff, Rex in his swim trunks that resembled his usual pants. Six had on a green rash guard and green swim trunks. They saw Seven wearing another bikini and girl's surf shorts. This one was plain blue and had small silver and black beads on the straps, her surf shorts were black with small blue and white hibiscus flowers on it, black armbands, and her hair was in a classic high ponytail. Rex saw a scar on her waist and one further up.

"Are you ready?" Seven asked with her lovely smile.

"As we'll ever be." Six said.

"Good," Seven said and let her ankle length long, curly, black hair down and shook her head making it sway elegantly. Rex's jaw rippled in admiration. Six elbowed him in the stomach. Then Seven grabbed Six's wrist, Six grabbed Rex, and Seven leapt off the cliff taking Rex and Six with her. Rex screamed, Six dived, and Seven front flipped twice into a dive. The three splashed into the water. Rex came up first, Six second, and then Seven. Rex couldn't believe Six's glasses stayed on, then watched him watch Seven come up.

The two gaped at Seven's legs morphing into a long, iridescent, bioluminescent, mermaid-like tail that appeared to be the same color as her eyes, eton blue fading to light sky blue. It appeared to be a foot longer than her regular legs not counting the incredible fin that faded from sky blue to black.

"Wow, that's just… Wow." Rex said stunned.

"That, your tail is… Um… interesting." Six said shaken up.

"Are we just gonna stare, or what? Come on. Go underwater and breathe normally, I'll see to that you can." Seven said going under water. Rex and Six looked at each other cautiously. They dove back under water and saw Seven put small air sacks around their heads.

"Just breathe normally trust me." Seven said, her voice slightly garbled.

Rex breathed in carefully finding he could breathe as easily as he could on land. He looked over and saw Six discovering the same thing.

"Whoa, COOL!" Rex said.

Seven swam a graceful circle around Six and Rex. "You coming, or not?" Seven asked teasingly.

"We're coming." said Six stoically. They swam towards Seven, with a flick of her tail she torpedoed through the water fluidly, her hair flowing behind her like a banner. Rex had a hard time keeping up and so did Six, and Seven noticed it.

"Hold on," Seven said extending her arms.

Rex and Six took her hands and they flew through the water. Rex gazed around the beautiful coral reef that Seven had led them to. Rex looked at the brightly hued fish and the coral. There were bright yellow tangs, red fish with white speckles, and shiny blue fin trevally that swam in groups. A sea turtle swam past Six and Seven happily raced alongside a huge sailfish, then swam through a small group of butterfly fish, in a spiral with the fish following behind her in a line. Seven then swam up to Rex and Six motioning them to follow.

"Where are we going?" asked Rex. His question was answered when they small through a coral arch covered in pink sea stars, it opened up into a small clearing surrounded by walls of coral covered in sea anemones. Then a huge spotted eagle ray swam by Rex gently stroking it's velvety fins across his bare chest and a manta ray swam by Six, he let his hand run across it's back leaning away from the stinger. Seven whistled through the water and pod of spinner dolphins swam up to them playfully.

"Grab on to one." said Seven gently holding onto the dorsal fin of a dolphin that swam up to her and stopped in front before her.

Six hesitantly looked at a dolphin that stopped in front of him. Rex went flying by holding onto another eagerly squeaking dolphin. Six thought I must be crazy. Then put both hands on the fin and the dolphin took of at incredible speeds. Six opened his eyes to see Seven racing a dolphin through some waves above the surface, then nearly crashed into a speeding Rex screaming in excitement.

"That's got to be illegal."Six said watching Rex. Six's dolphin squeaked as if saying "I know".

(An hour later) Get Over It

The three spend an hour more in the water before saying goodbye to the dolphins, reef, and underwater world. Seven had let her tail fizzle out on the beach before walking to her board shack picking out a board for herself and running back into the sea. Six had gone back to the tree house and Rex was lying on the beach. He watched Seven glide across the waves and her hair flowing behind her. She looked alluring even when she was surfing, sure Circe was really cool and all but, Seven was phenomenal. Rex quickly washed the thought from his mind and walked back.

Back at Providence the White Knight was planning something big. Something tremendous. If Providence didn't possess this crucial asset within the next year, the Pack would have everything they needed to win this new war for nanites, including the girl. It was time to make the move.

Rex was listening to the radio in Seven's living room when he heard a lovely, siren like, melodic, voice echoing through the house beautifully. Rex walked outside to find the owner of the voice, and he heard a guitar being played along with it. Rex instantly recognized the song, Sunday Bloody Sunday, by U2. He walked through the dense forest and saw a small grassy meadow with a small stream and tree in the center. He then saw Seven leaning back on one branch with her back against the tree. He fingers moved smoothly across the instrument and she began to sing, "

I can't believe the news today

Oh, I can't close my eyes and make it go away

How long, how long must we sing this song?

How long? How long?

'Cause tonight we can be as one, tonight

Broken bottles under children's feet

Bodies strewn across the dead end streets

But I won't heed the battle call

It puts my back up, puts my back up against the wall

Sunday, Bloody Sunday

Sunday, Bloody Sunday

Sunday, Bloody Sunday

And the battle's just begun

There's many lost but tell me who has won

The trench is dug within our hearts

And mothers, children, brothers, sisters torn apart

Sunday, Bloody Sunday

Sunday, Bloody Sunday

How long, how long must we sing this song?

How long? How long?

'Cause tonight we can be as one

Tonight, tonight

Sunday, Bloody Sunday

Sunday, Bloody Sunday

Wipe the tears from your eyes

Wipe your tears away

Oh, wipe your tears away

Oh, wipe your tears away

Oh, wipe your blood shot eyes

Sunday, Bloody Sunday

Sunday, Bloody Sunday

And it's true we are immune when fact is fiction and TV reality

And today the millions cry

We eat and drink while tomorrow they die

The real battle just begun to claim the victory Jesus won on

Sunday Bloody Sunday

Sunday Bloody Sunday."

Seven finished the song with a harmonious strum. Rex was spellbound by her voice, her playing, and music.

"I didn't know you could sing!" Rex said loud enough to let Seven know he was there.

Seven turned and looked at him obviously surprised to see Rex there, "You weren't listening were you?"

"Sorry, I couldn't help it, you have a fantastico voice." Rex said sorry to embarrass her.

"Not really."

"Where'd you learn to play guitar?"

"Five taught me, she's really good y'now." Seven said stoically before placing the guitar in the tree and leaping down.

"Do you sing often?"

"Yeah I guess you could say that, usually when I'm happy. I'll be meditating if you need me."

"Okay." Rex watched her walk back into woods gracefully and silently, as if she was gliding not walking. The sun began to go down with a red sunset and exposed an incredible celestial sky with a thick full moon shining brightly. Seven sat on the balcony with Six pointing out constellations and stars.

"Do you recognize that one?" asked Six pointing out a curve among the stars.

"Yeah that's Orion, The Great Hunter and he's fighting Taurus the bull, right next to him, and over there is Pegasus." replied Seven

"You know too much about constellations that attack each other." Rex said.

Seven punched him in the arm, "Whatever. Look, do you see Sagittarius, The Archer."

Six sighed, " It would be fun having you back at Providence."

Seven fell silent, "I don't know Six, it may take a little more pleading than that."

"It depends on what 'little' means to you," Six said stoically.

"Well see you in the morning, I;m gonna hit the sack." Seven said without emotion before turning to leave.

"Six, you could have been a little more convincing!" Rex said whining.

"Seven doesn't just give in, she's tougher than that, but I'm getting to her." Six said before leaving to go to sleep. Rex later went to bed.

( Around 12:00 at night) -in Riddle of the Sphinx and Hard Target Rex uses technopathic abilities to sense things about to happen)

Rex's technopathic sense went off and awoke him from his deep slumber. Rex glanced at the clock, 12:53, Rex moaned and turned onto his side. Right as he was falling back to sleep he saw a shadow move outside the hall. Rex quickly put his pants on and shirt and followed the dark shadow to the balcony, into another tree and onto a platform. What Rex saw surprised him. Seven was adjusting a bridle onto Sable's head( he was bareback and no saddle in view). She had on her long black trench coat that fell to her knees, a large white star on the back, a black hood with a small white stripe around it, and the sleeves had two thin white stripes going down and black fingerless gloves. She had a lacy white tank top with skinny black jeans with cute rips along with a dog tag necklace with a blue gem on the side. She had her signature boots knee high boots with white outlines and zipper on the front. Her hair was in two long flowing black ponytails.

"Um, Seven what're you doing at 1:00 in the morning?" Rex asked.

Rex turned around to see a tired Rex watching her, "You really can't keep your nose out of anything can you?"

Rex grinned widely before blushing. "Sorry, I just saw you walk out of the house and wondered where you were going." Rex turned to leave.

Seven watched Rex take a few steps before saying, " Rex, wait."

"Yeah?" Rex said.

"Um, do you want to come with?" asked Seven quietly.

"Go where?" Rex asked. Seven grabbed the reins to the bridle and a lock of Sable's mane before hoisting herself onto the barebacked tall black horse." Flying."

"Really, is Sable okay with it?" Rex said walking back over.

Seven looked at Sable and he spoke to her using telepathy, "Bene quid non(okay why not)?" Sable said in his mind, Seven understanding every word. Seven smiled and extended a hand to Rex.

"Hop on," Seven said. Rex grabbed her slim wrist and she yanked him up behind her. "You might want to hold on." Seven said staring straight forward, she leaned forward with the reins took hold of some of Sable's mane before gently nudging him with her heels. Sable grew his wings before taking off at a canter(lope). Rex wrapped his arms around Seven's tiny waist, Rex prayed that Seven didn't see or feel him blush, red as a tomato. Seven's muscles nervously tightened at Rex's touch. Rex couldn't help but think that this is the closest he had ever been to her. Sable morphed into a swift gallop, and leapt into the air, soaring beautifully.

They reached an altitude of cloud level and flew along the clouds and mist seeping into the small glen that Seven in lived, which was even more lovely from the aerial view. Not to mention, so did Seven with her long back hair tangling in the breeze, and you could see the faint bioluminescent glow of Seven's skin. Her eyes stood out in the moonlight catching rays of starlight and making her hair and eyes glitter with radiance. Rex breathed in Seven's sweet scent of saltwater and freshly picked plumerias. Rex exhaled calmly to catch a smile disappearing off of her face and looked at the faint while glow emanating from her skin. A little while later Seven and Rex had landed and were walking back to the tree house.

Rex was at a loss for words, "Um, Seven thanks for that back there, I really liked it."

Seven opened her mouth to say something but Rex pulled her into a warm hug. Seven flattened stiff as a board, just like how Six would. Rex released her and walked off quickly hoping to avoid Seven seeing his rare flushed face. Rex wished nothing more Seven to come back to Providence.

Sorry for the last sentence that was really lame.(I couldn't come up with anything else to say) I really enjoyed writing it, the next chapters I will use Providence. THX! R &R


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Rex woke up in the morning wondering if last night was a dream. Rex rubbed his eyes while remembering the details of the evening's events. Rex dressed and walked into the living room to see it darkened, not only because of the overcast sky, but because Seven had closed the curtains and was meditating alongside Six. Seven was wearing the same thin dog tag necklace with a small blue gem hanging off next to it, and her hair was pulled back into a dutch braid. Then there was a rare sight, Seven had on gray skinny jeans and a plain white fitted tee shirt with a V-neck that revealed her bare arms.

Rex could see the incredible glowing marks on her arms, a hexagon with a smaller hexagon inside of it flashed, surrounded by glowing nanite lines(lines that look like the lines that come out of Rex when he cures an EVO) that were cut of by thicker bands on both sides, the same pattern showed itself on her other arm. Yet all of her skin produced a faint luminescent glow.

Rex walked up to both of them and looked at them from the front. They both had a katana that shone like mirrors by their sides. Seven whispered an unintelligible word and they both rose synchronized, and their eyes closed. Six then issued another command and they drew their swords, startling Rex, making him run for cover. Seven said something else in Japanese and their bodies morphed into a position with the sword moving nimbly. Six said another thing and they moved into a different posture with the sword moving again, then lunged into a stabbing pose on the balls of their feet. Then Seven uttered another word and they moved into a defending pose with swords by their heads. Six vocalized a word that shifted their positions into a slicing pattern, spinning and slicing evenly, severing a slab of wood that Rex was recently standing in front of. Then they sheathed their gleaming swords.

"Still want to try the exercise outside?" Six asked Seven not paying attention to Rex.

"Heck yeah. If I do it right I can release the extra energy that is bottled up inside me." Seven said looking back at Six's sunglassed face, "if I do it right.." she muttered under her breath.

"Extra energy?" asked Rex confused. Seven walked outside and leapt down off the balcony.

"Rex, have you ever heard of zen, chakras, and use of chi?" Six asked stoically.

"A little yeah."

"Well, Seven has been mastering the use of her chi energy using meditation, zen, and enhancement of the chakras."

"Whoa, that is SICK!" Rex said impressed.

"Seven's going to try to release some of her entrapped EVO power that is really unstable, using her chi." Six said worriedly as her watched Seven walk over to the platform in the canopy of the tree.

She stopped in the middle and exhaling deeply, before slipping down into a kneeling position with one leg forward. She leaned forward and placed her hands on the ground on either side of her body. Thick blue lines shot from her arms creating a circle around her with nanite lines spreading around her. Lightning shot down from the sky and it lightly began to rain and Seven began to glow, getting brighter and brighter as the storm got worse throwing sheets of rain down towards the ground. Then Seven exploded into bluish-white light nearly blinding Six and Rex. The glow faded with a colossal explosion of thunder. Soon the rain began to vaguely thin.

Six ran into the rain and onto the platform with Rex on his heels. Six spotted a dark figure lying down. Six ran up to Seven's form. Her hair was loose and coming out of the braid, she had nanite lines all over her face and body slowly shrinking back to the designs on her arms.

"Is she okay?" asked Rex, as Six reached out to touch her. She snatched his wrist and threw him backwards.

"Affirmative," moaned Six.

"What happened? Oh. Sorry bro it's a reflex," Seven said before moaning, "Owww my neck."

"I'm not sure, but I think it worked." Rex said lending her a hand that she took. Right as she stood, Seven moaned a Latin phrase before passing out. Rex caught her right as she fell backwards and laid her down gently gazing at her face.

"Here, let me." Six said reaching under her limp body carrying the girl bridal style back to the tree house.

"Do you think she did it?" Rex asked Six.

"Positive, I haven't see anything shine so brightly like that before. But it probably was exceedingly strenuous." Six said stoically. Rex and Six walked back to the tree house on the rope bridge that they had just run across that crossed a river. When they got back to the house they went up to Seven's room and laid her down on the bed. Six unbraided what was left of the dutch plait and brushed out the rest. Rex sat down on the bed next to Six.

"You want to keep an eye on her? I'm going to make lunch." Six said standing to leave.

"Really! I mean..yeah." Rex said.

Six's mouth morphed into a small smile, "Don't get any ideas, I'm her protector and metaphorical brother at the same time."

As Six left Rex turned around to face the sleeping Seven. He gently took a stroked a damp lock of her ankle length hair, then gently moved his hand to her face and caressed her cheek gently. Seven gently turned over in her sleep and Rex moved his hand away. _Labios rojos como la sangre, la piel blanca como la nieve, y el pelo negro como la noche(_lips as read as blood, skin white as snow, and hair black as the night_)_, Rex thought, _I never noticed how much she looks like Snow White, cool_. Rex just stared at the heavenliness that this girl possessed.

"Oh Seven, Blanca Nieve(Snow White)." Rex sighed quietly. At the mention of her name, Seven slowly came to. Seven turned over stretching slightly, and yawning, she then caught Rex's eminent glaze.

"Rex, what're you…Why am I…What happened?" Seven finished.

"You passed out and Six carried you back. He told me to watch you." Rex said leaving out the part about _not getting any ides_.

"How long was I out?"

"About twenty minutes."

"God, my head hurts." Seven moaned.

"Is it bad?" Rex asked.

"You know that feeling you get when you drink or eat something really cold? It's like that only 100 times worse."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's not your fault." Seven slowly tried to stand up.

"Easy there, let me help, don't want you to pass out again."

Seven rolled her eyes before accepting Rex's arm. He gently looped it around her waist and Seven froze uncomfortably.

"Do I make you uncomfortable?" Rex asked.

"No. I just..." Seven said breaking from her initial train of thought.

It's okay, I know." Rex said moving his arm around her shoulders helping her balance against him, and they walked down the loft into the kitchen where Six made them sandwiches for lunch.

"Good, you're up." Six said acknowledging them with a glance, then froze, and lifted his head back up at them. Six raised an eyebrow cautiously.

"Six, I know what you're thinking, so stop it." Seven said.

Rex laughed, "How can you tell what Six is thinking when he barely ever has any expression?"

"It's a long story, and Six doesn't like it, so I'm gonna shut up now." Seven said stoically.

"That's enough from you, Junior."

"You better stop that act right Six or I'll sna.."

"You'll snap me in half and feed me to Sable, I know, I know." Six said sitting down at the table and handing Seven and Rex their sandwiches. Rex ate his sandwich hungrily and eyed Seven eating hers, it seemed to have no meat.

"Why does you sandwich have no meat?" wondered Rex.

"Seven's vegetarian. The first time One tried giving her meat, she screamed and ran off in a wild frenzy." Six said not giving Seven a chance to talk.

"I was three, okay! Wasn't my fault. Besides, you can taste the meat saying 'they killed me'."

Rex held in his laughter, a small snort came out.

"Rex, please save your animal sounds for after lunch, we're at the table, be polite." Six said correctively.

"Come on, give the kid a chance. It's not like you didn't do that when you were young. Actually, I distinctively remembering you burping every five minutes!" Seven said protectively.

Six's expression morphed into a death glare, "You should learn how to hold your tongue, before someone gets hurt."

"They already have, those poor animals."

Six rolled his eyes behind his glasses and went back to his sandwich. Soon as she finished Seven rolled her head making her neck crack. " So what do you guys want to do today?"

"I was thinking I'd refresh on how to dismantle an atomic bomb." Six said calmly.

"Anything sounds good to me." Rex said agreeably.

"How 'bout a hike along the Napali coast?" mentioned Seven.

"Maybe I could stay here and you two could go hike?" recommended Six.

Rex and Seven looked at each other and Rex nodded. "Then it's settled." Seven stood.

Ten minutes later Rex and Seven were walking throughout the forest on a small foot path. Rex was wearing his signature clothes and Seven had put on her signature boots and jacket with the sleeves rolled up. Rex followed Seven on foot for about three miles at a fast sprint. Rex was gasping for air by their fourth mile and forced Seven to take a break.

"How, (*gasp*) do you, (*gasp*) run for so long, (*gasp*) and so damn fast?" Rex said with one hand on a tree and one on his knee.

"I guess I'm just really used to it. Besides all of my senses are enhanced because of my nanites so my stamina probably increased, but I can go slower from now on."

"Or, you can hop on." Rex said building his Rex Ride. Seven frowned slightly.

"I'll take care of myself." Seven said holding up the familiar bracelet on her arm. She pushed on a small charm on it and the bracelet turned into the motorcycle that Rex had seen the first day being with Seven. Seven revved the engine and sped off. Rex smiled to himself and put on his goggles before racing off to catch up with Seven. Rex grinned when he caught up alongside Seven, she smiled a stunning grin back.

They drove up the rocky cliff using the technique of traversing. The two EVO teens raced each other along a long strip of white beach and Rex dared Seven by driving straight towards a circular rock overhang. He drove up and around the overhang and backflipped off of it.

"SHOW OFF!" Seven shouted at Rex.

"Oh yeah, I'd like to see you do better!" Rex said cockily.

"Is that a real challenge?" Seven raised an eyebrow.

"Hell yeah!"

"Prepare to be amazed, because I'm going to attempt a _real _daredevil move." Seven drove towards the cliff speeding madly drove at the cliff going up it horizontally she flipped of the bed pulling the bike into a back wards flip and landing in a slide, spraying Rex with sand. Seven smirked teasingly.

"You comin' or are you just gonna sit here?" Seven asked.

"Sit here."

Seven glared at him.

"Alright, I coming, I'm coming!"

The duo continued along the coast, driving through the incredible honopu arch, and driving into a sub-passageway in the Waiahuakua Sea Cave. It was more open and you could see the sky. Rex and Seven had put away their bikes and were walking together.

"You brought you swim trunks, correct?" Seven inquired.

"Yep!"

"I wanted to take you swimming in a sea cave that had a secret entrance to something really cool."

"Sounds great. Where do we start?" Rex asked.

"You can change in that sub-chamber right over there." said Seven pointing to a small spot.

Rex's eyes widened, "How do I know you won't look?"

"You really think I'm that perverted? God Rex, I thought you _trusted _me!"

"Okay fine," Rex sighed walking over to the antechamber.

"I'll be in the one over there. And don't you get any ideas yourself." Seven jogged to the other vestibule.

Rex changed into his classic trunks and Seven into the black bikini with white roses, and the black surf shorts. Seven was the first one out and walked over to the small deep pool of water and felt the temperature. Rex walked out of the chamber adjusting his shorts and saw Seven kneeling. Then Rex got an evil thought. Rex walked silently over to her ready to shove her in. Rex was a foot away from her before kneeling. He reached out and… SPLASH! Seven had grabbed Rex's arm and flipped him into the water. Rex spat out some briny water.

"I really thought that would work!" Rex wiped water out of his eyes.

"Seven grinned fabulously and cannonballed in. "You'd have to be sneakier than that!" Seven sunk in up to her collarbone and her legs transformed into the glistening tail. Seven went under and Rex followed.

Seven put the air bubble around Rex's head and Rex inhaled deeply. "You coming?" Seven held out her hand to Rex. Rex happily took it and they glided through the aqua, crystal clear, refreshingly clear water.

Rex saw long wavy strains of islamic green sea grass and a forest of apple green fucoidan seaweed. Rex reached out with his other hand to touch one, it felt slightly slimy and plant like. Rex couldn't believe that the small pool opened up to a huge under water cavern. Seven released Rex and swam ahead of him, ducked under a rocky hang over(not like the drunken one) and disappeared. Rex stopped confused.

"Seven! You still there?" Rex's voice came across garbled. Seven's head popped from under the overhand upside-down making her hair flow down around her. Rex swam over to see that she was in a tunnel leading to another chamber. Seven swam up the tube and leapt out of the water. Rex followed her and broke the surface of the water. Rex saw Seven lying on a rock ringing out her hair. Rex swam over to a small ledge where soft white sand about 4 feet deep, met is feet. Rex stared as her tail fizzed out. Rex looked around the cove, there was an opening in the rock ceiling and vines covered the room.

"Where are we?" Rex walked up onto the beach and sat down looking at the weird lines on the beach.

"You know how during the nanite event some animals mutated but didn't go EVO?"

Rex nodded.

"One day I was exploring these caves and I came across this…" Seven walked over to some vines hanging down with large leaves and pulled them away revealing a door like entrance. Rex walked into the room. His mouth fell open.

Several black sea turtles with glowing shells and spots crawled across the sand. Several sat on top of nests of pearly eggs and others rested sleeping, when Seven walked in behind Rex, they awakened at her presence and moved across the sand to meet her.

"They're outstanding! Are they always this friendly?" Rex kneeled down to touch a baby turtle.

"Just around me, they probably got stuck in here, but they have a water and food supply, so they survived." Seven picked up another baby turtle and stroked it gently. Seven turned around and sat down by a group of turtles and handed them seaweed from her pocket. "One more thing about these creatures is they're extremely organized, they separated this place into sections."

While Seven wasn't paying attention to Rex, he had walked over to a mass of blue glowing gel like gunk. Rex scooped it up in his hand and felt it. It felt slimy but a little looser. Rex leaned forward little further, lost balance, and fell in. Seven whipped around to see Rex sinking into the gunk.

"Seven! What is this stuff? It's so trippy." Rex threw some up in the air.

"Rex, you should _really_ get out of that!"

"Why?"

"These turtles are very orderly. Did you wonder why that's in the corner."

Rex shook his head.

"Yeeeeah, that's poop." Seven said disgustedly.

The look on Rex's face was priceless, that goodness Seven had a photographic memory.

"Get me OUT!" Rex shouted.

"Okay. Don't panic. It's kinda like quicksand, no sudden movements, you'll be fine if there isn't any explosi.." Seven's lecture was cut off by a pop and some glowing waste flew up in the air. Rex sank in unto his chin.

"REX! Hold your breath and keep you arms up! I'm going to get something to pull you out!" Seven ran off.

Rex moaned grumpily as he sank up to his nose. Rex took in a deep breath through his nose. Drowning in poop, Rex thought, Bobo will never let me live this down! Rex heard Seven say (YOUR FAVORITE CUSS WORD HERE) as he went under. Then heard a squish and something about 'not believing she's doing this'. Rex felt a strong arm around his hips, and being pulled up. Rex opened his to see two lovely blue eyes.

"S-s-Seven?" The latino stuttered.

Rex watched Seven create a long glowing strand of light and chuck it to the other side of the room, it stuck into the rock wall. It tightened and retreated into Seven's hand and they were pulled to the sand. They collapsed onto the beach.

"Dude. You owe me big time." The female EVO said stoically.

"I don't know what to say." The other EVO replied.

"Thanks would be nice."

"Gracias chica." Rex put his head on his elbow and turned his body towards Seven.

"De nada chico." Seven smiled and stood, "We better clean up, don't worry I know a show cut. Turtle waste and salt water will not smell good together."

Rex followed Seven to the room outside of the sea turtle's cave. Seven created the light rope again and shot it through hole it the ceiling, it hooked onto something outside the hidden cove. Seven's rope tightened and she was pulled towards the hole then easily slipped through. Rex built his blast castor and threw it outside the hole. He had more trouble because of the machine on his back. Rex de-generated the machine and climbed out of the hole, Seven grabbed his hand and pulled him out.

"I'll be back in two seconds, I'm going to get our clothes." Seven raced off using her super speed and was literally back in two seconds. Rex saw a flash of black and Seven tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and handed Rex's clothes to him.

"Come on." Seven waved him over to a rock crevice in the side of a rock cliff, she slipped sideways in into a circular rock room with an open top and a small waterfall falling over the edge. Seven placed her hand on the rock wall and a drawer in the wall revealed itself, it moved out and Seven pulled out two towels and set them down on a rock ledge. Seven then pulled out shampoo, conditioner, and body wash. She threw the body wash at Rex and he caught it. Seven walked into the waterfall and let it wash out her hair.

Rex walked in next to her and squirted some body wash into his hand and smoothed it over his body. Seven picked up the shampoo and poorer a dollop into her hand before massaging it into her hair. A small robin flew down from outside the shower and landed on Seven's outstretched finger. It whistled a small tune to Seven and she mimicked it in a higher pitch. Then Seven sang her own whistle and the bird repeated it and flew off, tweeting her tune. Seven caught Rex's grinning face and smiled sweetly back.

"Hey Seven," Rex turned towards her as he shampooed his hair and Seven used the body wash.

"Yes Rex," Seven said tilting her head.

"Can I tell you something?" Rex hit himself on the head, "Well of course I can, we're in the shower together," Rex said bumping Seven with his hip.

"Not if you're gonna be like that." Seven snorted bumping him back.

Rex laughed into a sad sigh, "Alright, I'm extremely jealous of you."

"What! Why? I'm nothing to be envious of."

"Well, Six just seems so, so, happy and almost loving around you. He's never been like that around me."

Seven frowned sadly and looked down. Her chin length bangs curled around her faced and stuck to her cheeks, Seven brushed them away, " Six has known me for over ten years. He's all I've got, other than Sable. And he isn't even a human. If you ask me, Six considers you his son, he told me that himself."

"He said that about me!" Rex was stunned.

"Yeah, don't tell him I told you that. I promised him I wouldn't. I have never broken a promise ever in my life before." Seven stared at Rex's eyes and Rex at hers.

"Oh, sorry about that." Rex squeezed some conditioner into his hands and a lot into Seven's. Seven kneaded it through her hair before running her hand through it, groping for knots.

"It was my choice not yours." Seven leaned her head back and closed her eyes letting the water wash her hair clean. Soon as she finished, the charming EVO walked over to the towel and wrapped it around her chest and picked up a brush and ran it through her hair gently. Rex shook his hair around like a dog before grabbing his towel and sitting down next to Seven. Rex saw she was having a hard time reaching the back of her head.

"Seven, here, let me." Rex asked.

Seven handed over the brush and turned around."Thank you, I appreciate it."

Rex moved the brush along the silken hair. Rex wondered how long it took to grow it out. "De nada Siete."

Rex's hands moved calmly across Seven's head making her lean slightly back in bliss and contentment. Rex tried not to notice her skin putting of a pinkish white light, Rex then recalled Six saying her glow revolved around her emotions. He couldn't help but wonder what the pink meant. When realized what she was doing she Seven snapped herself out of the rapture partly afraid of it and also missing it.

"That's enough for now, I'm going to change."

"Before you go can I braid it?" said the teenage EVO a bit took quickly.

"Alright, just make it fast." the female EVO sat down again.

Rex nearly screamed in joy as his hands again touched her loose black curly locks. Seven sat down nervously as Rex's fingers make two thin small braid on both sides of her head before weaving those and the rest of her mane into a long, lovely, yet simple braid. Rex's hands again sent chills of delight through her body as his hands glided across her hair while plaiting. Rex hoped he wasn't pulling too hard or braiding too loose. The finished hairdo looked elegant in her hair and Rex stood.

"All done." Rex admired his work.

"I love it, thanks for convincing me to let you." Seven gingerly touched the elaborate plait then stood and walked off. Rex watched her glide away before following himself.

(I decided to show you what was happening back at Seven's house)

Six was walking on the beach when Sable raced out of the forest to tell Six the news.

"SIIIIIIX!" Sable screamed crazily as he raced through the forest. He burst onto the beach toppling over Six.

"Sable! What the hell!" Six growled getting up from the crash.

"It was.. They were… On the Coast… Coming fast!" Sable stuttered.

"Come on spit it out!" The sixth most dangerous person said impatiently.

"Its Providence! In the valley over from this one! They're coming for her! The Keep, jets, terrain buses, and everything they've got!"

Six couldn't help but think who her was, "God dammit! Of all the days to go hiking why choose this one!"

"What can we do!"

"Okay, the energy in this valley with disrupt the vehicles, but that won't stall long enough, we need to warn Seven like NOW!"

"I'll find her. It's a good thing she has Rex with her." Sable took off trotting.

"Kind of in a hurry here!" Six grumbled.

"Don't worry Six, I was built for speed." Sable reared and snorted pridefully but accidentally knocked into a tree. "Forget you saw that." Sable spread his wings and took off.

Six could nothing but pray Sable found Seven in time. Who knows what would happen to them it Providence caught her.

Bum Bum BUUUUUUM! What Will Happen Next! When people braid my hair it sends chills down my spine and feels sooo good. Hope you liked it! Next Chapter will be great!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**This one is gonna be pretty long I think !here also may be some Holix in this one, can't wait to finish.**

Rex and Seven had gotten dressed together and were walking back slowly just talking about a bunch of things. The two topics were discussing what weapon was more deadly- gun or sword.

"Swords are great for just about everything from skinning people to hacking people to shreds. There's like 2 million and one uses for a blade." Seven explained

"That may be true, but what replaced warfare with swords, guns of course! They can't do the same about of damage as a sword but they are more lethal." Rex countered.

"Please, you can deflect bullets with a sword. Besides a sword can go through harder substances."

"But a single bullet can instantly kill almost anything living."

"Only if it's aimed at the vitals and hits in the correct, a cut from a sword can make people loose more blood and usually make a clean kill."

"I goes you're just too stubborn to agree with the correct statement." Rex stuck his nose up and grinned, to proud to see Seven's outstretched leg. He dumbly tripped over and landed face first in a puddle. "Ha ha, very funny." Rex wiped mud of his face.

Seven smiled her breathtaking girl and blew her long side bangs of her cheek. She held out her hand to Rex to help him up. Rex gratefully took it and held onto her soft palm. Seven looked into Rex's eye as he held her hand and he gave her a small smile. Seven smiled back and they continued walking back on the trail.

"Seven."

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever killed someone?" Rex questioned Seven edging closer to her.

"What made you ask that?" Seven stalled.

"Just wondering."

"Right, okay. Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, I've killed many people. Not for fun, only when necessary."

"Doesn't the thought scare you, or even creep you out?" Rex shivered.

"Why would it?" Seven stoically stated.

"I don't know, just seems a little barbaric."

"May seem savage to you, but I'm an assassin. I'm no ordinary person. Because of what I am, makes me a better killer, so, yeah."

Rex eyed Seven's lean curvy figure and her extraordinary features and couldn't see her killing.

" You just don't seem that, y'now, killer to me."

"Oh really." Seven raised an eyebrow and in a blink of an eye, Seven had pushed he forearm into Rex's neck pulling one direction, and with the other arm twisted Rex's arm the other way. "How about now?"

"It's growing on me." Rex managed out. Seven revealed her adorable arrogant smirk and released Rex. They walked a couple more steps before Seven stopped Rex.

"Rex, do you like Providence?" Seven looked Rex in the eye.

Rex gazed back at her glittering blue eyes once more hypnotized by her delicate qualities. " Yes and no." The male adolescent responded after a while, " In some ways Providence is my home. Yet in other ways it really sucks. I hate the paperwork, the debriefings, training, and Holiday's tutoring. But it's really awesome having a talking monkey sidekick and a massive indoor jungle that I'm allowed to mess around in."

"You never told me you had a monkey accomplice!" Seven leaned into her hip and letting her hair fall over one shoulder.

"Yeah Bobo. He's a little weird but whatever." Rex turned back down the trail and Seven glided next to him silently. Rex glanced down at her again just soaking up every detail and cherishing them. _Mental note to self, wear more cologne and put more time into hair. _"Seven, what's your favorite power?"

"My favorite power, my favorite power….hmmmm… Well because of my high electricity I can access animals' and EVOs' nervous system's minimal electricity and talk to them using telepathy and also read their minds. I like that the most. What's yours?"

Rex suddenly felt dizzy from learning that she could read minds. He had to be more careful around her with what he thought about. "You can read minds?"

"That's what I said isn't it?"

"Okay then, prove it. What am I thinking about?"

Seven crossed her arms and stared intently at Rex. Her eyes glistened with focus, she studied his face fixedly. Rex then her voice inside his head. (The stuff in italics is the telepathy that Seven uses)

"_You're thinking about you favorite color, orange, second favorite red, third blue. Your favorite foods are pizza and tacos, and you like pulling pranks on the White Knight. Your favorite power is your smack hands because you like to see the damage they can do. And one more thing, you're thinking about my hair. Okay Rex that's a little creepy but I've seen worse." _Seven finished with a smile.

Seven's voice was clear as day, it was like having one of those guidance consciences in movies. Rex wondered if her could speak back, "_Seven can you hear me?"_

_"Crystal clear."_

_"Sorry about the hair." Rex blushed sheepishly._

_"Don't worry about it. I get that reaction a lot."_

Rex smiled his casual grin, _"Do you wanna head back now?"_

_"Yeah okay."_

Rex created his Boogie Pack and pulled his goggles over his eyes. " Do you want to hold on?"

"Umm, is it safe?"

"Do you trust me?"

Seven smirked cutely. "I'm okay with it if you are."

Rex smirked back, "I was the one who asked in the first place." Seven rolled her eyes and walked up to Rex.

"How do you want to do this?" Seven looked cautiously at Rex.

"Put your arms around my neck and I'll carry you bridal style."

Seven's face was as stoic as Six's and she raised an eyebrow, "Don't try anything stupid." Seven lightly placed her arms around Rex's neck and her skin put out a light pink flare.

"I won't around you," Rex picked the seventh most dangerous girl up ever so gently. Rex was surprised how weightless she was. It was like picking up a small pillow only more frail and thin. Rex felt it he squeezed her too hard she would snap like a dry twig. Boy was he wrong. Rex took off in a flash and went high into the air, way above the tree canopy. Seven's grip tightened as Rex flew through the air and leaned into him. Rex felt her do this and blush. _Thank god Seven is looking the other way,_ Rex thought.

Within minutes, dense fog began to seep into the air around them and make it barely impossible to see one foot in front of you.

"Mierda!(Shit)I can't see anything!" Rex swerved out of the way of a large tree.

"Rex, here's a suggestion, slow down," Seven stoically peered around, "Rex stop, I hear something coming."

He flew to a halt, and hovered right above the canopy. "What are you heari.." Seven clamped a hand over his mouth. Rex followed her gaze and Seven closed her eyes listening attentively. Her eyes flew open and she used her telepathy. _"Rex something is moving 4 o'clock." _

_"Got it." _Rex quietly flew in the general direction. Sure enough he heard a rustle and a dark black mass moving towards them. Before Rex or Seven could make a move the creature crashed into them. Rex looked up to see Sable flapping vigorously and breathing heavily.

"Seven…Where….Have…You…..Been?…Six…And I….Were…So…Worried?"

"We were walking back, and decided to fly. What happened?"

"Seven…..It's Providence. They're here for you."

"AND YOU LEFT SIX THERE ALONE!" Seven screamed furiously, "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THEY'LL DO TO HIM?"

"Seven relax, he'll be fine he knows how to take care of himself." Rex lifted her chin up and looked into her eyes, "Sable should take you back." Rex placed Seven on Sable's back. Rex saw Seven looking at him as the flew back.

"Rex. You realize they're going to use Six as live bait, we're probably walking..erm..Flying into a trap."

"I know, but what choice do we have?"

"Rex, who will you be fighting with?"

"I won't leave your side." Rex confirmed.

Seven smiled relieved, "I was hoping you'd say that." Seven looked forward then back at Rex. "I just got an idea."

Rex grinned, "Now there's the Seven I was looking for."

…..…

"Agent Six. You don't have to complicate this any more than it already is. Tell us, where is the girl!" The White Knight stood in front of the agent restrained by hand cuffs and two Providence grunts standing on the beach with an army of soldiers, jets, terrain buses, and the Keep hovering over the ocean.

The agent remained silent.

The leader of Providence nodded towards the soldiers. One took out a Taser and electrocuted the Six most deadly man on the planet. Six clenched his teeth and let out a small yelp of pain. _This asshole goes on my kill list along with White Knight,_ Six thought. In the back of his head he felt the feeling of someone watching him and barely leaned away from the nanite free man. He saw Doctor Holiday standing with a horrified look on her face, staring at him. _Great. Just great, look who's watching me make an jackass of myself. _His trance was broke by Captain Callan walking up to the White Knight.

"Sir, the storm moving in ain't gonna help our case. And it's moving fast too. I predict in about 30 minutes we're going to have a severe thunderstorm around of us."

"I didn't come all the way out here to fail, Captain. I'm sure you understand this."

"By all means Sir."

"Good. Now Six, we could do this all day, you can tell us where the little wretch is, or you can see this entire area being bleached. We know the young demon loves this rotten jungle and it would devastate her greatly."

"By doing that you would infuriate her. She would hunt down, torment, drive insane, then slowly flay, and then she would cruelly slaughter that one damned person then assassinate their entire family. Go ahead and try to hurt her. Seven will always be the one with the last laugh, but in this case kill. You'd be messing with the next most deadly person on the planet, because mark my words she will become One. Hurting me would make things ten times worse." Six spat defiantly.

"Six you must understand this nightmare from hell is only a teenager and cannot handle so much mental abuse." Knight glared his former partner.

"Would you SHUT UP! YOU SAY ONE MORE THING ABOUT MY SISTER!" Six bellowed before collapsing from all the electricity streaming through his veins.

Tears nearly oozed from Doctor Holiday's eyes at seeing the anguish that Six was taking on for his friend.

An agent in the Providence uniform ran up to the White Knight and saluted. "Sir, we're picking up movement inside the girl's tree house from the motion sensors we planted in the house." White Knight grinned meanly and grabbed the man on the shoulder, "Activate the cameras and tie him up." The Knight nodded towards Six. The Providence soldiers pulled the weak Six to a tree and looped a rope around his body, tightly tying him to the tree.

White Knight stood with his hands behind his back and watched the agents type the access code into the keyboard and click enter. At first the screen appeared in static and two people appeared on the screen. One teenager with slicked back spiky bluish black hair, goggles, chocolate brown eyes, and a geometrical orange and red jacket. And one incredibly attractive and good-looking raven haired, blue eyed, fair skinned teen ninja, wearing knee high boots with white outlines, gray jeans, white V-neck tee shirt, black gloves, and a long black coat that fell to her knees like her braided hair that had white lines on the sleeves black hood with a white outline, white zipper, and large white star on the back. Her skin created an elegant white glow.

"REX?" shouted the White Knight throughout the speaker in the spy cam.

Rex and Seven had their arms over each other's shoulders and were grinning widely and waving to the camera.

"What's up marshmallow?"

"REX WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"Hanging out with my new friend Seven." Rex leaned towards Seven and she waved high.

"GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW AGENT REX!"

"Good luck with that you old jackass. I don't even know how you call yourself an man. Now look at Rex he's a real dude. Visual aid." Seven fluttered her eyelashes and Rex build his Smack Hands and flexed his muscles. "Alright Rex, don't hurt yourself."

"Hello to you too, wretch." The White Knight said through gritted teeth.

"Please forgive me if I don't shake your hand." Seven placed her hands on her slim waist.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way, Seven."

"Ha! Rex would you look at that. The infamous White Knight says this is going to go how he wants it. News flash! The world doesn't revolve around you." Seven hissed.

"No, but things usually always go my way. I don't think your going to stop my winning streak."

"That's what you think. Come at me. Let's see what you got. I might me able to add a few people in particular to my 'My Favorite Kills List'. I'll be waiting" and with that Seven activated her powers short circuiting the camera's system making the screen go static.

"She's letting us take the first attack! LET"S MOVE!" White Knight shouted running off with fifty soldiers. Right as they all ran out of sight Seven and Rex ran up to the tree line. Seven nodded to Rex. Seven turned invisible and Rex turned on the radio and plugged in Seven's iPod and cranked up Hound Dog by Elvis up to maximum volume and clicked play. Elvis's voice screamed over the beach and twenty five Providence Agents fell over, asleep. Suddenly Six's bonds fell off of him obviously slash by a blade. Six took out his katanas and Seven appeared next to him. They smiled at each other and Rex jumped out.

"It's her fire!" shouted a random Providence agent and a whole battalion of soldiers fired at them. Seven and Six deflected bullets with their swords and Rex with his Block Party. Seven then ran off using her super speed and let the ribbons of light drag from her body. She ran in circles around the agents on the ground then change the density and thickness of her light and tied them up. down the line electrocuting the soldiers. Seven dusted her hands and saw Six looking at a lovely dark brown haired woman with green eyes and pink lips in a Providence uniform that stood out against the others. _Must be Doctor Holiday, _Seven thought. Seven looked around and saw a lot of Providence soldiers surrounding her and shook herself from the trance. They formed a circle around her. The pointed all their guns at her, they all seemed to be shaking in fear.

"Really. Try something more original." Seven held up her arms in a shrug and the threw her disc that was on her back. It flew around the circle slicing all of the Providence guns in half. They all drop them and ran. "Pft. Cowards."

"Freeze right there beautiful!" said a voice behind Seven.

She pretended to raise her arms, then used a ninja move to twist the guns out of the person's hands, in this case monkey. "Please, a little respect for a lady once in a while." Seven said without turing around.

"Well babe, if I had nickel for every time I saw someone as hot as you, I'd have five cents."

Seven turned around and pinned the chimp to the ground, "Wow. I thought you were a guy. I can't believe a monkey just hit on me."

"Impressive, I know."

Seven punched Bobo in the nose, "Not what I was thinking, besides its not like it's a surprise. I'm way out of your league."

"Smooth _and _sexy! Are you sure about that?"

Seven punched him again, "Positive," Seven growled through clenched teeth, "But Six, Rex, and I could use another set of hands." Bobo nodded and started clapping. "Right." Seven said stoically and run off.

"I was kidding!" Bobo ran up beside Six. Six glanced at the monkey's bloody nose.

"Gotten fresh with her already I see."

"What was I supposed to do, the chick's good-looking." Bobo sneered firing at two grunts. Seven's disc flew at Bobo's head.

"Damnant simia(Damn Monkey)!" Seven shouted at Bobo as the disc flew back to her hand. "Six, should I bring your girlfriend over here?" Seven nodded towards Doctor Holiday as the song Party Rock Anthem came on.

"She's not my girlfriend.."

"So that's a yes?"

The green clad ninja nodded.

Seven sped off to intercept Holiday and the soldiers around her. Seven turned invisible and ran up behind them knocking out the agents using pressure points. Seven gently placed her hand on a frantic Holiday's shoulder.

Holiday watched her comrades collapse around her from some mysterious force and recognized the pattern. _Just like what happened with the first soldiers,_ Holiday thought. She felt a gentle movement on her shoulder, more delicate than a brush from a butterfly's wing. She saw a hand materialize on her shoulder then and arm and a figure of a stunning young adolescent. Doctor Holiday's eyes widened and she pushed her gun to Seven's forehead.

"Please Doctor Holiday, I don't want to use violence on you, lower the gun."

The Doctor shook in fear, "Why don't you just get rid of me like the rest of those agents."

"Because you, Doctor Holiday, are very important to my green clad brother other there."

Holiday's eye's widened and her mouth fell open. "Six."

"Affirmative."

Holiday couldn't tell if Seven was lying of telling the truth because of her stoic composure. Holiday re-aimed her gun a Seven and fired.

"HOLIDAY NO!" screamed Six.

Holiday saw Six's mortified expression and instantly knew she had made a horrible mistake.

"Six, I'm so…" Holiday managed out, feeling horrible that she had just shot a teenage girl.

Six wasn't paying any attention, he was focused on Seven lying on the ground, eyes wide, holding a bullet between her thumb and pointer finger, an inch from her face.

"Seven, are you..?" Six whimpered.

"Whoa, talk about adrenaline rush. Thank you One. Thank you for making me take the training course on guns."

"Don't scare me like that!" Six wrapped his arms around the petite girl.

Holiday felt a pang of envy when Six showed emotion directed at the EVO girl. Seven and Six stood next to each other and looked at the Doctor that had just tried to kill the seventh most dangerous person on the planet.

"She still your girlfriend or what?" Seven whispered to Six.

"It's complicated." Six replied.

"It always is with you. I'll leave you two lovebirds alone and don't mess it up this time. Hey Holiday," Seven turned back towards the fight.

Holiday looked up.

"Nice shot."

Holiday gave a weak smile and turned to Six. He stumbled forward, from a push from Seven.

"Well, she's something, isn't she. Little sister, huh?"

"Ugh, yeah…(Awkward Silence)… Why'd you shoot a bullet at her?"

"I didn't really trust her, at first, but now…."

"I don't trust her either." Six threw his elbow back and hit and invisible Seven in the stomach. "You of all people, Seven, should know that trick doesn't work on me."

Seven appeared, "Holiday and Six, sittin' in a tree, kissin…OOF."

Six had pinned Seven to the ground, "You're so immature." growled Six.

"Look who's talking!"

"That's it." Six let saliva dangle off of his tongue once more.

"EeeEeEEeEKkKkk!" Seven squirmed out of Six's hold. "Sorry you had to see that Doctor Holiday."

She shook her head with a smile and helped Six up. Right as Six stood the song changed to Nicki Minaj's Starships. White Knight and his group of goons appeared, they were covered in purple slime.

"I can't you fell for those booby traps." Seven crossed her arms.

White Knight growled, "That's it. I'm done with your games, now you can play mine."

"SEVEN!" Sable dove down towards Seven picking her up and tossing her out of the way of a plane's bomb. It exploded with pure force and knocked Seven, Six, Sable, Rex, Bobo, and Doctor Holiday off their feet.

"SIX! GET THEM ALL TO THE CLIFF!" Seven yelled as the bombs exploded around them.

"WHAT ABOUT YOU?" Six cried back.

"I'LL BE FINE! NOW RUN ALL OF YOU! RUN!" Seven screamed running of towards the ocean tearing off her jacket and boots.

Six turned on his heel and ran into the forest, climbing up a tree, with the others coming quickly, when he got to the top he leapt onto the Seven's rope bridge and took off into a dead sprint.

"Sir, the girl just dove into the ocean and the rest ran off into the forest." A grunt said to White Knight.

"Send three fourths after the girl, and one fourth after the others, make sure the don't get away." The old man took off using his jet pack. He located Seven quickly and motioned for the Keep to fire. Captain Callan used his com link to contact the Knight, "All weapons ready, attack on your mark."

White Knight nodded.

Several missiles shot at Seven under the waves. She nimbly avoided them, but then saw Providence's energy beam focused on her.

Seven's POV

I saw the Keep aiming it's energy beam at me and readied my own powers. The yellowish energy shot from the Keep moving right at me. I let my energy flow from my arms, my light, my electricity, and my energy. The aqua blue energy swirled from indie me, and I forced my mind into a razor sharp pinpoint of energy. My hair began to turn into a aqua blue flame and my eyes began to flare with blue energy, like Black Rock Shooter, but on both eyes. The patterns on my arms moved across my entire body and flashed with neon blue light. I realized I was out of the water and floating mid air on my energy. Blue flare was around my hands and I released my energy in a flash, engulfing Providence's energy beam, turning it into my neon blue energy, and absorbing it into myself.

"Time for the bonus round!" I cracked my knuckles and morphed my light energy into an EMP wave. It exploded into a transparent bluish dome and several Providence jets slammed into each other, others careening into the ocean. The Keep sparked with my blue electricity and almost lost altitude. _This is our chance to run, _I thought, _I've got to get to the cliff before Providence re-groups. _I let my powers fizzle out, my hair went back to normal, my skin, and my eyes too. I pushed a charm on my bracelet, and it grew into my F-16/TRON Light Jet and roared to the cliff.

3rd Person POV

Seven flew towards the cliff where Six, Sable, Rex, Doctor Holiday, and Bobo waited. She landed the jet expertly and opened the back.

"Anybody up for a thrill ride?" Seven smiled.

"Now that was expensive. I really hope White Knight paid the fee." Rex referred to her battle with the Keep.

"What? You mean this?" Seven let her hand engulf in blue flaming energy with swirls."Nah, it's not much."

"I call dibs on her." Bobo teased.

Seven used her wicked death glare and sent the energy flying at him. Bobo leapt out of the way, and where the energy hit the ground it burned and put off smoke.

"Don't provoke her." Six stoically walked onto the jet.

They walked into the black jet with glowing bluish white designs. Right as Rex sat down a massive explosion landed nearby the jet.

"I think that's our cue." Rex buckled himself in.

"What's your energy made of Seven," Holiday observed the lines all over the jet.

"Light, electricity, magnetism, and a tiny bit of nuclear energy." Seven lifted the jet into the air slowly and flipped a few switches on the dashboard.

"Amazing, I just don't get why the nuclear energy doesn't kill you?"

"I'll explain later, right now less talking more escaping." Seven let the jet move of as Providence came flying at them. Seven pushed forward a lever and eased the jet into a flying speed. She took of around 1,000 mph and still had 320 to go. Seven let blue energy immerse all around her and put her hand on a screen. It scanned her hand and she pulsed. The jet absorbed her energy and two thick ribbons of light flew behind the jet. Seven let her powers fade and she pushed three buttons on the dashboard and the Providence jets flying in front of them were shot down by two glowing missiles.

The unlucky Providence jump jets crashed right through her light wall making the aircrafts explode in blue light.

"Anybody want to take the turret?" Seven twisted the jet into a spiral, making the light swirl in a DNA like pattern.

"ME!" Bobo and Rex shouted synchronized.

"Bobo can, I got something special in mind for you Rex." Seven made a sharp 90 degree turn smashing two jets. Rex stuck his tongue out at Bobo as he took hold of the hand guns.

All of the Providence jets flew behind them. Seven gritted her teeth and pulled the jet upright and flew straight up.

"Hold onto your lunch! This is going to be bumpy." Seven growled and pulled against the gravity that was working against them and sent the aircraft into overdrive.

"Seven, they're gaining on us!" Six shouted looking back.

"I know, Six take over. Fly as high as you can and flip over backwards when I say. Rex, with me. You can connect me by pushing that red com link." Seven unbuckled herself and ran to the back and climbed out the top by a hatch. Around them the storm had hit, throwing rain, lightning, and thunder everywhere.

"Seven! How do I fly this damn thing?"

"It's all in the wrists, Rex you coming or not?"

"I'm right by your side." Rex unbuckled himself and climbed out with Seven.

Rex pulled his goggles on and nearly was taken by the wind from how fast the jet was going. Seven had her black arm bands on, white V-neck teeshirt, black leather jacket, black jean mini shorts, thick white belt, black fingerless gloves, and her black fold over knee high boots with the white outlines. Her hair was pulled back into a super high ponytail with the exception of her long bangs flying around. She was holding onto the edge of the opening of the jet, leaning sideways, one arm free.

"Are we going to free fall?"

"You got it. Take down as many aircrafts as you can." Seven activated her powers. The blue energy spread through her hair and across her hands.

Seven gave Six a thumbs up. Six nodded gave them a second to jump.

"It's SHOWTIME!" Seven let go of the jet.

Rex let go right behind her and they went flying. The first jet came quicker than Rex thought. Seven landed with a smack on the jet creating an impression where her feet landed. She took out one of the engines on the jet and it exploded.

Rex landed on his first jet and placed his hand down letting his nanites do the work. He told it to shut down and it quickly complied. Seven threw her disc taking out three Providence jet engines. One of those aircrafts flew into another plane. She took out her double sided katana and pulsed her energy. It submerged the sword in neon blue flaring light. Seven leapt from plane to plane slicing each one. Rex spotted Six in their special jet destroying many Providence aircrafts, and Bobo having a hell of a time shooting down even more. While Rex was in his trance, White Knight had ordered Providence's secret weapon other than Rex to charge weapons. Plasma.

Rex was shot in the back with the yellow green energy and screamed. Rex free fell about 300 feet before getting captured by Providence. Seven saw Rex get shot and leveled the jet she was on. Before she could get to Rex she was shot in the back.

Seven's POV

I watched Rex get blasted in the back with some strange green energy. I felt myself getting stronger and stronger as I ripped the Providence jet I was standing on to shreds. Then I felt a severe searing pain and heat spread across my back. I felt myself losing consciousness and saw the world go pitch black.

3rd Person POV

Holiday saw Seven get hit by the plasma blast in the head. "Six, Seven and Rex just got hit by two plasma blasts. Providence got Rex and Seven just fell."

Six looked terrified, "Where is she now?"

Holiday looked out the window, her eyes widened she winced three times before answering, "She just hit the tip of the big island, bounced off of it, hit another cliff, and now is about 30 miles southwest of Hilo, in Volcanoes National Park. I think she's unconscious, there's nothing we can do." Holiday looked from Six to Bobo, then back to Six.

Seven's POV

I felt my body slam into rock hard ground then because of my enhanced EVO body, didn't break anything bounced off, hit another rock hard surface, bounce, and then hit really hard and skid along a few times. I moaned in pain and turned myself over and looked up. A Providence jet was flying straight for me, two green glowing guns aimed at me. A little green dot moved around the ground and moved up to my chest. I gasped and lunged out of the way. The greenish yellow plasma hit the ground next to me and I caught the remaining stuff and played with it in my hands. The Providence jet swerved away and I saw a familiar face.

"SEVEN! DON"T LEAVE ME OKAY?" Rex yelled to me, restrained by some fancy hand cuffs. "OKAY!" I cried, "Okay."

I dropped the plasma I was holding and surveyed my situation. I recognized the area around me from a book back at One's dojo. Volcano's National Park, Big Island, Hawaii. An idea clicked into the back of my mind, I ran off to the lava pit 200 meters to my left and stood by it ready for Providence.

Sure enough, a jet was flying straight for me. I made a diamond with my hands and held it up to the jet. I took a step back and re-aimed. The small green dot moved up me again and I used my super strength to stomp a hole into the lava rock creating a bubbling lava hole. I turned on my energy and enhanced the nuclear energy portion. The aircraft blasted a massive amount of plasma at me and I stepped into the lava when the plasma hit me.

The lava blasted me sky high, like a comet, or even better, a human rocket ship. I found the ship carrying Rex and made a formed fist. As I blasted through air, I punched a hole through the glass in the cockpit. "ALOHA!"

3rd Person POV

Holiday watched the EVO adolescent blow herself up using a chemical reaction between plasma, energy, and molten rock. "Six, Seven just blasted herself into the sky with a chemical reaction, and attacked the jet Rex was being held in."

Six pushed the com link on the dashboard. "Seven did you just.."

Seven's voice came across slightly computerized, "Yeah,(They heard a punch in the background) I'm kinda busy kicking butt and whatever.(Punch) When I'm finished here,(Punch) we're gonna need a ride."

"Got it, we'll be there before you can even say aloha." Six said hanging up.

Seven kneeled on top of Captain Callan, whom she had just socked in the stomach. She had her foot on his wrist and her other knee on the guy's forearm. She held her disc to his throat.

"Three words. Where. Is. Rex.?" Seven growled ferociously. He glanced towards a door in the plane. Seven loosed her grip on the blonde man and held him in an armlock. She dragged Callan to the door. It was busted open by and orange, black, and silver oversized mechanical fist.

"Right here." Rex stepped out of the room filled with knocked out black and white clad soldiers. Seven let go of captain Callan and hugged Rex. Rex gently hugged her back. "I guessed that was our cue."

Captain Callan coughed. Seven cracked her neck, "Now what to do with you."

The Captain paled, Rex stepped in, "Seven don't, he's just following orders. Vamos!(Let's go)"

Seven kneeled next to the strong man, "You realize if he hadn't stepped in you would be dead. Understand."

Callan nodded bluntly. Seven walked to the back of the plane and burnt a hole using her neon blue energy. Rex walked to the opening and looked for their airship. Right as it got there, a massive green plasma beam hit Seven and Rex, making the Providence aircraft explode and a cloud of black smoke covered the area.

Seven and Rex fell into the Pacific ocean, Seven's water powers kicked in as she sunk under and she slowly came to. She had quickly realized what happened because of the burning sensation on her back. Seven flew through the water searching for Rex. Seven spotted Rex in shallower water and swam over.

Seven's POV

I saw Rex sinking in five foot deep water, not moving, and his mouth was open breathing in water. I flicked my tail and sped over to him, I let my powers turn off and picked up his body, Rex was turning into a dead weight, which I knew by personal experience was an extremely bad sign. I pulled his head out of the water, not letting his head dip under. I carried him up onto the white sand beach and laid him down. Sable fluttered down to the beach and landed by my side.

"Is he…" Sable lowered him head and sniffed Rex's face. A placed fingers on his wrist and prayed for a faint heartbeat. I wasn't rewarded with any reassuring thump.

"Oh no. This can't.(My voice began to turn really high pitched) No he, don't leave me Rex." I croaked and placed my hands on his chest and did the standard pumping for CPR. I placed my fingers over his nose and opened Rex's mouth and blew in heavily. Still no action. I looked at Sable an he stared at me.

"Rex, please, please, don't leave me, you can't, you can't I won't let you. I will never forgive you if you…if you…." I felt a militia of tears form up behind my eyes. I heard Six land behind me. Then I heard him gasp along with Doctor Holiday. "Is Rex, out..?" Six asked stoically.

"Worse," my voice cracked and I could barely hold in the ocean of tears parading behind my eyes.

"Did you try CPR?" Doctor Holiday quietly mentioned.

"Y..ye.." my voice cracked again and I just nodded. I knew if I turned around, I would lose it.

"So he's gone." Six's voice came out like a mouse.

_Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't barely even knew him. How can you cry over him? _I scolded myself.

"This is all my fault" I sniffed, "All my fault." I put a hand to my head.

"Seven, do the standard CPR but use your electricity." Holiday hopefully stated.

I turned on my powers and let a ball of electricity form in my hands. I pushed on his chest three more times electrocuting him with more than 1,000 volts. I let loose all of my electricity when I tried mouth to mouth.

Rex's eyes fluttered open and he coughed. He rolled over and spat up salt water. I wiped my lips with the back of my arm.

"That really hurt." Rex moaned and turned over on his back. "Now I really owe you big time."

"I'm just glad you aren't dead." I stood up and offered my hand to Rex. Rex took it and stood. Rex wrapped his arms around my waist and held me in a warm embrace.

"Do you think it's over?" Rex whispered into my hair.

I used telepathy to answer him, _"I hope so, besides we have an audience."_

_"Yeah. I see that, but who cares?"_

_"Me."_

_"Fair enough." _Rex shrugged._ "I saw my life flash before my eyes, Seven, in high def."_

_"I restarted your heart, k'now." _I looked down.

_"I felt it."_

_"You were dead for about two minutes." _I looked back into Rex's chocolate brown eyes.

_"The thought is kinda creepy, isn't it."_

_"Yeah._

Six cleared his throat. "Um, I'm not exactly sure what's going on here, it's like you two are having a secret conversation."

"Yeah well, I can use telepathy to talk to and read EVOs' and animals' minds." I told my older brother.

"Yeah right," Bobo sneered, "What am I thinking of?"

I stared into his mind reading his thoughts. He was thinking about me wearing a yellow bikini sitting under a palm tree. "You pervert."

"What was I thinking of?" Bobo grinned a devilish smile.

I spoke to him telepathically, _"Me. Yellow Bikini. Tahiti."_

Bobo's mouth fell open. "You're good. Do you like my mind, pretty sick huh? We could hang out there often if you want."

I twisted my lips downward, furrowed my eyebrow, and set my eyes to demon glare. " Only in your dreams."

"It was worth a shot." Bobo shrugged.

I turned my attention back to Rex. He hadn't moved from his position with his arms wrapped loosely around me.

"Thanks for….. You know.."

I smiled a genuine grin, "Wouldn't be the same without you here."

"I'm pretty awesome, I know." In the middle of our conversation Doctor Holiday, Six, Sable, and Bobo fell unconscious. We were too absorbed in each other to notice.

"Keep telling yourself that Rex." I patted his cheek roughly.

Rex flashed his signature grin and moved his hand to my cheek. "So Maravillosa(wonderful), what next?"

I opened my mouth to speak and I felt a sharp pain in he back of my neck, i let out a yelp of pain and fatigue dragging me under.

"Que pasa, what happened?" Rex grabbed me by the arms as my breathing became heavy. I reached back and yanked out a tranquilizer dart.

"Seven! Seven! Hold on! Don't fall asleep, stay with me!" I heard Rex shout as the drowsiness took over.

Rex's POV

Seven collapsed into my arms, sleeping. _Did everyone look prettier while sleeping? Forget that! Snap out of it Rex! _

I heard a familiar spanish voice behind me, "Lo siento, mijo(I'm sorry)."

"Cezar?" I grumbled angrily still holding a weak Seven. "Why did you knock her out?"

"White's orders. You're needed back at Providence Rex."

"But what about Seven?"

Cezar closed his eyes and looked down, "White wants her too, Rex."

"I'm not letting them take her." I said defiantly.

"Then sorry about this too." I felt a pain in my arm and came to a realization. _Cezar just shot me in the arm with a tranquilizer dart!…..Gotta stay strong. Gotta stay strong for Seven. For Seven…For…..Seven. _I thought as the world went black.

3rd Person POV

Rex fell backward onto the soft white sand, Seven on top of him. Their hands locked gently. Seven's fair skin against Rex's Latino tan. Cezar sighed as he looked at his sibling and science's miracle lying gently on top of him. Providence now had Seven in custody.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Rex's POV

I dozed in a quiet dreamless sleep completely oblivious to the world around me. I tiredly opened my eyes to see Cezar standing above of me. I yelped and jolted up.

"Rex calm down, everything's fine. I looked around the room. I was in Cezar's pod lad back in Providence.

"Que? Como? Eh?(What? How? Huh?)" I questioned.

"You've been out for two days Rex, don't worry the others are fine."

The only thing on my mind was Seven, "Cezar, where is she?"

"Who?"

"Who do you think? Seven. Long black hair, blue eyes, red lips, cute freckles and dimples, incredible smile. And she restarted my heart when I died for two minutes."

"Oh. The anthromorphic algorithm. You like her?"

"What? No." I stuttered.

Cezar chuckled and turned around and started working on a weird looking project, "I can't wait to get a sample of that DNA…"

"Yeah, where is she?" I asked a little impatiently, scratch that, really impatiently.

"I think she's in the interrogation room. Talking to White Knight."

"Where's Six?"

"Training room."

"Thanks," I said leaping off of the table and ran out the door.

3rd Person POV

Seven grumpily sat in the blanched interrogation room with the White Knight up on the massive monitor. She had on heavy duty hand cuffs that restricted her powers, she also had hand cuffs around her ankles, both sets were connected.

"You've destroyed ninety-eight Providence jump jets, caused extensive damage to the Keep, altered more than two of our agents, and injured more than two hundred Providence soldiers. What do you have to say for yourself." snarled the White Knight.

Seven giggled, "Hehe, sucker."

The White Knight's eye twitched agitatedly. "That's it. No, you've won, or you were right?"

"_No_ comment."

White Knight massaged his temples. "I'll give you two options. Spend the rest of your time in a highly guarded Providence prison; or join Providence."

"I like neither. Here's another option: Let me go and I won't bother you anyone, burden free. Clean slate." Seven countered.

"One problem we.."

Seven cut him other, "Hah! There always is."

"As I was saying, we could make a compromise. You work with Providence for two years; if you like it you can stay, if not leave for two years, the come back and works another two. Like an annual thing."

"And if not?"

"Do you really want to got there with me?"

"No I don't. If you don't mind my asking, why does Providence want me in the first place?"

"I was afraid you would ask that. Six claims that with a few more years of extensive training, you will become One, or excel his skill and move to the negatives. You are an incredibly helpful asset against our enemies. You, my dear, are the answers to our prayers."

"So your saying I will be the most dangerous thing ever existing on this planet."

"Not to mention you are one of a kind. The last of your kind, to be precise." White Knight stated clearly getting to Seven.

Seven was quiet considering what the leader of Providence had just said. "Can you give me some time to think on this."

"You have exactly two hours." The White Knight straightened his back and flashed of the screen.

Seven let her hair droop, deep in thought. Letting herself run over her options. There seemed to be only one good option, sadly for Seven, this was the most difficult option.

(In Six's Training Room)

Six furiously sliced the robot hovering in front of him. Six was pissed on what had happened to them. He wanted to know what was happening with Seven, and how she was handling White's lectures. _I was so stupid, how could I let this happen,_ Six thought to himself while slashing the robots around him with alarmingly fast reflexes and ferocity. _I should have been paying attention to our surroundings, no, I was too focused on Rex's moves on Seven. So STUPID! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO LIVE UP TO MY DAMN NAME! WHY DOES'T ANYTHING EVER WORK MY WAY THESE DAYS! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! AAAARGHH! STUPID! GAAARRH! _Six didn't see Rex come into the Training Room as he savagely sliced the robots. He let out an angry scream as he threw one of his katana's at the last robot, pinning it through the head to the wall.

"S…S..Six? Are you okay?" Rex stuttered, terrified at the man's rage.

Six turned around to see a petrified Rex staring shakily at him.

Six gulped, "Yes, I'm…I'm….Okay….…You know what, No. I'm not okay. I'm ticked off at how stupid I was to let us get tranquilized, then nearly let you and Seven get killed, and at White Knight for forcing Seven to join Providence, what might happen to her if she doesn't obey, I feel so STUPID! I'M SO DAMN ANGRY FOR WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO SEVEN, AND THAT I COULDN'T PROTECT HER FROM IT! IT WAS MY JOB TO KEEP HER SAFE! I PROMISED ONE AND SEVEN I WOUD, I promised them, I promised them that I would keep her sheltered. It was my promise, and I broke that promise, I broke my promise to my only family." Six's voice turned from the roar of a lion to a squeak of a mouse. Six breathed heavily and looked at Rex. "Sorry you have to see me like this, I just got that urge to…..to…kill something."

Rex's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and stepped away from his deadly mentor.

Six smiled at Rex and exhaled massively. "I'm worried about Seven too." Rex put his hands in his pockets and sighed thoughtfully. "Do you think she'll give in?"

"White Knight has been grilling her with joining Providence for the past two days, it was a good thing you were out during the torture session."

"They tortured her? What are they? Barbarins?"

"I hope she's doing better now, she's probably going to give in today."

Rex and Six stood there quietly for a few minutes. White Knight's face appeared on the screen above.

"I need you two outside the interrogation room in exactly two hours. No more no less."

Rex and Six looked at each other and they nodded to the man above. The screen went static.

"That answers that question. How 'bout that training?" Rex suggested.

"Fine by me."

(Two hours later)

Seven still kneeled in the massive white room. _Am I really going to carry through with this? Can't I just stage a breakout or something, no, this is Providence. No prisoner breaks out, and nobody gets away. Maybe I'll be a first. Ha! Right, I can imagine it now, Seventh Most Dangerous Person Breaks Out of Providence Prison! Threat or Martyr? You decide. I really need to stop talking to myself, I'm going insane. Maybe that's a good thing, then Providence might have the sanity to let me go. _Seven thought with herself. _I only have one rational action now. What else can I do? I wonder what Six is doing right now, probably with Rex training or something. Most likely already forgot about me. God, I am going mad._

White Knight appeared above Seven breaking her train of thought. "Two hours are up. Have you made up your mind? Are you joining Providence?"

"On one condition."

White Knight raised an eyebrow.

"My horse, Sable, gets to stay." Seven declared.

"As long as he doesn't bring us any trouble." White Knight accepted her proposition.

"Of course not."

"You will have time to pack your clothes and bring a few valued possessions of yours here. Agent Six and Rex will give you a guide of the base. How soon will you be able to go on missions?"

"Immediately."

"Good. Welcome to Providence, Agent Seven."

**Epilogue**

Seven had joined Providence in a quiet manner, Rex and Six were relieved to see her defiant and strong. Seven made great friends with Cezar, and the other nanite scientists. Seven's room in Providence is next to Rex's. She has several pictures and paintings of Kauai in her bedroom. Along with pictures of The former six most deadly people and her. Sable has a small stable built into Seven's room, with a voice activated entrance to the Petting Zoo. Seven also has a small window over her bed. Seven has a small desk and TV that is diagonal from her bed. Rex and Six now have a new partner, of the different sex, and species, working by their sides.

I will write more stories with Seven in the future, using Van Kliess, Hunter Cain, and many other challenges. Thanks for everything! You've been a great audience


End file.
